Nightfall: The Demise of Edgar
by Eva Donnovan
Summary: Loosely based off of Twilight, this story pokes a bit of fun at certain aspects of the book as well as fangirls who are obsessed with the Twilight series. In short, the plot is about an evil "Edward" type character.
1. Chapter 1

"What? You're...you're pregnant? Again?" Two jaws dropped in identical expressions of shocked disbelief.

"Yup," the girl replied, rubbing her lower belly with a wide grin. "This'll be baby number four!"

"And...and how old are you?" One tentatively asked, her eyes wide as she gaped at the willowy girl with vibrant violet hair artistically streaked with silver.

"Eighteen," she replied, her bright silver eyes dancing happily.

"You...how...?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very, very much," she began, but another girl appeared noiselessly at her side and interrupted her. Her violet eyes were bright, though her face was passive. Long, black hair fell across a portion of her face, covering her left eye. She was entirely clad in black but for a few details done in bright blue.

"Eva, stop corrupting the freshmen," she ordered flatly.

"Aw, but it's so much fun!" Eva chuckled and watched as the two girls hastily departed. "Sadly, I doubt it was me that they were running from. How is it that the freshmen learn to avoid you so quickly? It's only their first day. Do they teach it at that stupid freshmen orientation?"

"No, apparently I'm infamous at the middle school as well."

"Damn, you are good!"

"You know it," Morgan agreed in her usual monotone.

"I want to be infamous," Eva admitted thoughtfully.

"You'd have to be evil to be infamous, and you're too peppy to be evil," Morgan explained rationally.

"I can be evil." Eva abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall and then snarled viciously at the passing students. They stared at her oddly, even more so when she suddenly exclaimed, "Ooh, I like your earrings! They're really shiny!" The girl muttered her thanks and hurriedly walked away. Eva continued walking and sighed. "Damn. You're right." Morgan smirked and deposited her books into her locker before the pair headed towards the crowded cafeteria. The underclassmen — especially the scared little freshmen — were in a panic, desperately searching for a table.

"Think a riot'll break out?" Eva asked as she watched a group of teenagers begin a shouting match. Just as someone was shoved, a teacher reluctantly stepped in and broke it up.

"If we're lucky," Morgan smirked. Eva pointed and waved at a group of people on the opposite side of the cafeteria in the specially designated senior section. They headed over and tossed their books down on other stacks of books and folders that took up the majority of the small, circular table. Already four people were seated, one of which was ingesting a ridiculously huge amount of food, even for a teenage boy. The other boy was merely picking at his food — he was too busy devouring his book.

"Gabe, how can you eat that much?" Eva asked, shaking her head. "You don't need it."

"I like it," he explained with a shrug. "And it does make me feel stronger."

"But not as strong as...?" Victoria trailed off suggestively.

"We're not allowed to have that here," Daniel quietly pointed out from behind his book. "You know that, Tori." He lifted his eyes to meet Tori's and instantly flushed and returned to his book.

"I wasn't suggesting that he do that here, I was merely stating that...never mind," she ended on a sigh, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Well, to change the topic, how was everyone's first day so far?" Eva asked as she sat down next Gabe. He was a large sophomore, and although he was forever fifteen, he appeared to be a senior, mostly due to his muscular build that towered six feet and four inches above the earth. He glanced at Eva, his emerald eyes flashing with amusement.

"Someone nearly set the teacher on fire," he commented.

"Why wasn't I involved?" Eva replied, slightly offended. He smirked and ducked his head slightly as he tucked back into his food, his long crimson hair obscuring part of his face. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled with food.

"It was an accident. A couple of morons couldn't get their Bunsen burners working, and when the teacher came to help them, they suddenly could. It would've been fine if the gas hadn't been turned on the entire time."

"I should have signed up for chemistry. It sounds like fun. Playing with fire and all," Eva sighed and shrugged. "But I hate science with the passion of hell so I don't suppose it would really work out, would it?"

Two more joined the table. One was a tall, wiry junior with gold curls and bright, witty azure eyes. He held the appearance of the golden boy everyone wants to be and was at the envied age of sixteen. The other was a girl the same age, though she appeared to be a ten-year-old child. She, however, did nothing to disprove this appearance and wore fussy dresses and other such cute ensembles. Her long, dark pink hair was braided and tied with a ribbon that matched the tones in her dress. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with innocence only children truly know. She sat down next to Eva and launched into a long and bubbly tirade about her day.

"...and Justin is totally crushing on Angela but no one will tell Hannah because she would be so pissed!" She finally finished. "Will, did you hear how that teacher was set on fire today? I heard she had to go to the hospital!" She addressed the golden boy next to her.

"She didn't actually catch fire, Rose, just her sleeve, but she was fine. No hospitals," Gabe informed her before finishing his food. He was the only one who truly seemed interested in eating that questionable school food. The only other one who had bothered to buy anything was Dan, but Gabe had already finished that portion.

"That's disappointing," Rose said with a sigh.

"What a kind person you are," Eva laughed.

"Sadist," Catherine muttered. She and Morgan exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes. It seemed, at times, that Morgan was Cat's twin rather than Tori.

"She's not necessarily a sadist," Tori argued. "She just thrives on gossip." Cat's and Tori's identical sky blue eyes met and narrowed, their faces turned in the same scowl.

"Uh-oh, sibling fight," Will muttered. Rose watched with some amusement despite the occasion's frequency. Eva and Morgan sighed. While Morgan would have easily waited the bickering out, Eva quietly interjected in her own odd manner.

"So, toilets!" She announced nonchalantly. The bickering continued. She frowned slightly before saying, "Penetration!" Still, nothing. Eva looked over at Morgan and made a face. Morgan just shrugged, but Eva refused to give in. In a lovely voice, she sang out, "Penetration is elevation, penetration this is how you play. First you find a boy or girl, then you bite them in the neck, drink the blood then you're full, la la la la!" All conversation at the table halted. Even Dan looked up from his book to stare at Eva who was laughing hysterically at her impromptu song.

Finally, Gabe demanded, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. But it worked, didn't it?" Eva replied happily.

"I worry about you," Tori announced with a sigh. Eva laughed and settled back in her chair before turning to talk to Will. He was staring off at a different table, his eyes glazed. She smirked before poking his head several times, earning a half smile from him.

"It's a little stalker-like when you stare at her like that," she commented with a mischievous grin. He blushed slightly and shrugged with a small smile. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's a little complicated," he told her.

"Screw complications. It's just a date. Nothing permanent." At this point, the girl in question rose from her table and went to stand next to Eva. "Hey Tara," Eva greeted her.

"Hi. So anyway, have you read _Twilight_?"

"No, but I've heard it was interesting."

"Vampire love story?" Morgan smirked from across the table. Her eyes shone with amusement as Tara nodded excitedly.

"Edward is so hot! I mean, he is the most amazing guy ever!"

"Um...you do realize he's fictional, right?" Eva asked, a grin curving her lips.

"Yes, but I wish he was real! He's the epitome of a perfect guy!"

"Isn't that redundant?" Tori wondered, but the comment went ignored due a long and obsessive rant, ending with, "Man, I wish I could date a hot vampire guy like Edward!"

Seeing as the rant was finished, Will thought the moment opportune and asked, "Hey, Tara, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for Edward!" Tara announced dreamily. With that she walked away to go to band class. Will was looking after her in shock, as was most of the table, but Eva was laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny," Cat told her with an evil glare she was famous for.

"But...but the sad irony! And...it's just so pathetic! He's fictional!" She managed to stifle her laughter into quiet chuckles.

"I got rejected for a guy in a book," Will announced, shocked and hurt. "And after she said all that too, I thought the timing was perfect."

"It'll be okay, Will. It's not like she knows or anything. Maybe you need to look for a girl who's a little less...obsessive?" Tori suggested.

"And more intelligent," Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"The irony of this is killing me," Eva admitted with a partially restrained laugh. She earned another of Cat's evil glares.

"I'm going to band," Will said with a sigh.

"She'll come around," Eva assured him. When he was far out of earshot she began laughing again. "Once more I'm amazed at the stupidity of the human race."

"Don't be too mean, Eva. You're not always the brightest cookie either," Cat pointed out.

"I know, I know, but...brightest cookie?" Eva abruptly focused on the phrase. Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're turning into Mrs. Wyle," Morgan groaned.

"She'll be dancing in the middle of the classroom in no time," Tori sniggered.

"Who's Mrs. Wyle?" Rose asked curiously.

"A chemistry teacher. Wait, was she the one who caught fire?" Tori asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Cat replied dryly, tucking her short, dark green hair behind her ears. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I should probably go to chemistry now. I want to talk to Wyle. You coming, Dan?" She asked the wiry, tan scholar. The shaggy head of white hair rose to reveal brilliant emerald eyes behind the glasses he always wore. He nodded his assent and noted the page before rising with Morgan and leaving, chatting amiably about the environmental science class they had in the morning.

"I better go to physics," Tori moaned and rose as well, flicking her long, dark blue braid over her shoulder. "I have a feeling this is going to suck."

"If everyone's leaving, we might as well go to band," Eva commented. Rose leapt up happily.

"Yes! I heart band!" She quickly gathered her things and darted for the band room, leaving Morgan, Gabe, and Eva to gape after her.

"What is wrong with that child? Is she seriously looking forward to seeing Thomas?" Eva asked, appalled.

"Who knows?" Gabe asked with a shrug. The remaining three stood and followed slowly in Rose's footsteps.

"One more year of Mr. Thomas's annoying classes!" Eva celebrated. "Well, at least we get to go to Disney this year," she said with a quiet sigh.

"Mm, fun. Kiddy-fest," Morgan groaned. Eva laughed cheerfully and hummed a song under her breath as they made their way towards the hell that was band.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, everyone get into block!" Eva shouted above the normal din.

"Your turn to count the beat," Morgan informed her, handing her two thick, heavy sticks.

"Damn. Band, attention!"

"Hut!" Was the responding roar from the forty-seven people of the band. They all proudly stood at attention.

"Band, horns up!"

"Hut!" The horns snapped upwards.

"You were late," Morgan quietly informed one of the younger band members. "Fix your posture." The nervous newbie instantly straightened his back, supporting his instrument with his arms rather than his back. Morgan glided away while Eva shouted her instructions.

"Clover drill! Eight-to-five steps! Make sure you count loudly! One! Two! One, two, three, four!" The band moved together, counting loudly and shouting the next direction change so that no one would get lost and trampled.

"I hate it when they make us do this. You'd think they'd at least be down here to do their job," Eva grumbled quietly, watching the band's progress. "Watch your lines!" She shouted to the band.

"Probably another meeting. Their feet suck."

"If we have to start the drill without them again, I'm going to be pissed. Are we even allowed to practice without adult supervision? Shoulders need work as well...oops, someone fell."

"Nice recovery though. Who knows? Anyway, we'll just do the same as yesterday. You conduct, I'll go up on the scaffolding and see how the show looks and all."

"Full show?"

"Yeah, then cleaning."

"Sounds like a plan." Eva sighed and addressed the band once more since they completed the drill. "You need to follow the lines! People are out of step and your shoulders need work. Make sure you're paying attention to the moves! The counting is good, but it would sound so much better if everyone did it! Same drill again, this time go to the left first! One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

After forty-five minutes of block, the band was granted a five-minute break. There was still no sign of the director.

"You'd think J would at least be down here. Or that student teacher," Morgan grumbled.

"I think J is doing a pitt sectional in the band room. And I'm pretty sure the meeting is about the student teacher."

"What'd he do? We've only been in school a month now," Morgan asked with a frown.

"It's not about what he did, but who," Eva replied with a conspirator's wink.

"What?" A hint of shock showed defeated Morgan's usual lack of expression.

"It's all rumors, but the school board is addressing it, or whatever. You'd think they'd be done by now."

"Who was it?"

"No idea. Some junior."

"Ew."

"At least it wasn't a freshman," Eva pointed out with a disgusted wince.

"Gross." With that said, Morgan climbed up the scaffolding.

"To say the least," Eva replied, and then turned abruptly to the band. "Hey! Band! Opening set, with instruments! We're going to do a run-through, and then we'll clean! Hey, you better work hard if you don't want to have an early practice before the competition tomorrow!" The band quickly got into formation and waited for the drum major's cue. However, Eva was staring at the field with a scowl. She glanced up at Morgan who was wearing a similar expression.

"Oy! Where is everyone?" Eva demanded. "We're missing three people already!"

"I thought I saw Jess and Mark today, but they must've gone home sick. Lisa's been sick, though. Mono," someone near the front sideline explained. Eva sighed and raised her hands. Instantly everyone was at attention.

"One! Two! One, two, three, four!" Eva shouted across the field. The opening bars of _Cherry Poppin' Daddies'_ "Zoot Suit Riot" exploded from the drum line before the trumpets started their part and the band began to move. Eva danced subtly to the music, though she never slowed or missed a beat. The music transitioned smoothly to "Saddest Thing I Know" and finally ended with "Shake Your Lovemaker." Someone clapped from behind Eva and she turned to see if the band directors had finally shown up. They hadn't, but the police had.

"Very nice performance," the younger cop shouted to the band. The older one didn't look as impressed. "I'm going to have to interrupt your band practice for a little while. Does anyone know Jessica Billert or Marcus Jacobson?"

"You'll be hard-pressed to find someone who doesn't know them here. They were both in the band," Eva pointed out. "What's this about?"

The young cop addressed the entire group, explaining, "Jessica and Marcus were reported absent after lunch, though they were here this morning, but there aren't records of their departure from the school and neither of their parents know where they went. I was wondering if any of you knew if they went off together? I know you don't want to rat out your friends, but their parents are very worried for their safety and we would like this resolved as quickly as possible." No one responded. Many glanced curiously at each other and useless chatter spread through the band. All were wondering what had happened, though no one offered any information to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"It will be better for both Marcus and Jessica if anyone with information spoke up now!" The older cop crankily shouted to the groups. The murmurs stopped, but no one stepped forward.

"We're going to have to interview everyone here. Is that okay, Mrs. Thomas?" The young cop shouted up to Morgan. She glared down at him in horror.

"Um, it's actually _Mr. Thomas_, and he's not here. She's the other drum major. It should be fine to interview everyone. We'll break into music rehearsal out here and we'll send a section to you so you can interview them. Is that okay?"

"That should work. I'd like to interview you and the other drum major now, if that's fine."

"Yeah, sure. Band! Take a break!" Eva shouted. "I don't think I can really help you. I only realized they were missing when they went into opening set."

"Do you know who Jessica and Marcus would confide in?"

"Other than each other, you mean? Well, I know Jessica was close to Hannah and Lisa, but I'm not sure about Marcus. He hung out with David, I think."

"Were they dating?"

"Who, David and Mark? Nah, they were straight."

"I didn't mean..." The cop started but Eva chuckled and stopped him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Jess and Mark are an item."

"Do you think they would skip to go hang out together like this?"

"Not really. I heard they were about to break up," Eva stated matter-of-factly. "Oy, Morgan, did you know anything about them?" She asked when the girl had finally climbed down to join them.

"No." The unspoken words were, "And I don't care." Eva shrugged.

"She doesn't like drama. Hell, either do I, but somehow I manage to hear most of it." She shrugged again. "Anything else?" The officers asked a few more questions before they requested to see those Eva had mentioned being particularly close to Mark and Jessica. They managed to question the entire band before the directors even bothered showing their faces on the field.

"Eva! Morgan! What the hell were you thinking? You let the cops question the band without us being there?" Mr. Thomas roared, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red. Closely following him was J leading the pit.

"The band was willing to speak with them in order to find them," Morgan said coolly.

"You should've waited for us before..."

"You should've been here," Eva interrupted him, her anger hidden behind her usual bubbly grin. Mr. Thomas' face paled and he would have started to yell at the girl's impudence had the police officers not stepped in to thank the drum majors before leaving.

"The band already did one run-through. We were going to clean, unless you want them to do something else," Morgan quietly informed the directors before they could focus on Eva again. Their previous anger disappeared as they went to work with the band.

"You shouldn't pick fights," Morgan flatly chided Eva.

"They shouldn't be assholes," was the cheerful response. Somehow the trace of anger had disappeared from her tone.

"You never stay angry too long," Morgan mused with a smirk.

"You're amazingly good at stopping arguments," Eva commented with a grin.

"You give me plenty of practice. What do you think happened to those two?"

"Probably were 'making up' after their last blow-up. Nothing unusual," Eva shrugged and watched sadly as the band directors took over. The atmosphere was suddenly more oppressive than before and the band's life was hastily drained from their bodies. Both Eva and Morgan could feel it, yet neither of their personalities changed in the least, though both were ready to smack both directors for their idiocy. Finally practice ended and all were allowed to return home. Everyone slowly trudged up the hill to the band room, exhausted and frustrated, most lugging huge instruments or pit equipment with them.

"That was annoying," Morgan stated in her usual monotone.

"Mm. The show's looking better, though. Wonder if it'll stick with them this time," Eva mused. "Last practice the show looked great, then this one it seemed everyone forgot what we worked on. Oh well. Such is life," she dismissed the thought and skipped up the hill despite the fact that she was pulling a large podium behind her. "Your turn to pull this damn thing next time," she commented as she passed up the other band members. Morgan easily kept up though she was dragging the smaller podium as well as the bulky metronome with her. When they reached the band room, they instantly heard the annoying shouts that signaled frustration, exhaustion, and band drama.

"Flute section again?" Eva sighed yet her grin didn't leave her face long.

"Who else?" Morgan stated dryly. "Your turn. I did it last time."

"Damn. Okay," she set down the podium and approached a group of girls huddled in a circle making hot accusations and screaming at each other. Already one girl was in tears though she was still fighting back rather vigorously.

"Oy, it's time to go home! Go and rest and it'll all be fine!" Eva started happily, but the shouting continued.

"Hey, come on now! We're a family, remember! Play nice, children!" Nothing changed, except that the flutists began to tattle on one another to Eva. Eva sighed before her face contorted into what was dubbed her "hell-demon face."

"Shut the hell up now! If you have this much energy to fight after practice you haven't been working hard enough on the field! Now all of you go home and we will discuss this like civilized people next practice! And if you can't do that, you all will be running laps until you learn to get along? Am I clear?" She roared. There was instant silence in the band room as people stared. Eva coughed delicately and grinned. "Okay, I'll see you guys at next practice! Remember to behave!" She said in a singsong voice and bounced back to Morgan. Rosa, Gabe, and Will were waiting with her, their instruments away and ready to go home and eat.

"Okay, so that's today's problem. Wanna bet they have to run laps tomorrow?" Eva asked with a wicked grin.

"You're evil," Gabe commented with a wolfish grin of his own.

"Finally! Someone acknowledges it."

"Morgan's still more evil than you," Rose pointed out.

"Dammit! One day I will win!" While laughing, the group left the school and drove home – Eva on her motorcycle while the rest piled in Morgan's amazing black Pontiac Firebird.

The two engines revved loudly before Eva squealed out of the parking lot, racing past the stragglers and heading towards the large house they now called home. She could hear Morgan behind her, rapidly edging closer and closer to her. Eva laughed manically in the wind, though the sound of the motor covered the laughter muffled by her black helmet. Abruptly she turned down a narrow street, her leg nearly scraping the ground before straightening. Morgan was still hot on her tail and easily made the turn. Abruptly Eva turned off the road onto a narrow, wooded path that the car couldn't follow. She raced through the woods, a grin of sheer bliss plastered on her face as she raced expertly down the rough path. She could still hear Morgan's engine roar in the background even though it was taking a less direct route. Still, when Eva pulled up to the house Morgan's car was already there and the four riders were sliding out of the lush interior of the car.

Eva cut the engine and tugged off her helmet.

"Close," Morgan smirked. Eva grinned and bounced towards the door.

"I really don't care who wins, I just like the speed," she explained happily as she let herself in the vast house. "Ah, I really like this house. Let's stay here for awhile."

"You know we can only stay for a short time," Will pointed out, scowling slightly. It seemed that his love for Tara was still bothering him.

"Yeah, but we can always hole up here for a while," Eva shrugged. "Hmm, I'm hungry." She bounced into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of dark crimson liquid before popping it in the microwave.

"Can't you just drink it cold?" Morgan sighed, pulling her own bag out of the fridge and would have drank it if Gabe hadn't stolen it and chugged it down. She sighed before grabbing another one and sipping at it.

"But it seems like it's fresher like this," Eva pointed out. "Like you're actually biting into something living." The microwave beeped and she happily slurped her dinner down. "Oy, aren't you guys going to eat? It's not healthy to skip meals."

"I'm not hungry," Will claimed and went to barricade himself in his room. Gabe grabbed another bag before plopping down in front of the television.

"I'm going on a diet," Rose decided.

"Try again. You're too tiny as it is," Eva said sternly. "Eat up. I won't have you randomly blanking out and biting someone."

"It'd be quite troublesome. We'd have to move and I'd have to suppress people's memories again. How annoying," Morgan sighed.

"Okay, okay!" Rose exclaimed, true apology and distress in her voice. "I don't want to cause you any trouble, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Eva patted her head before tossing the empty bag into the garbage. "I'm full. I think I'll go play," she announced.

"Going to see the wolf again?" Gabe called from the family room, obvious disapproval in his tone.

"Yup. He should be out tonight," she commented, ignoring his anger. Gabe growled under his breath before turning back to the show. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't wait up, Dad," she joked and earned a glare in response. She chuckled before leaving.

"Morgan, want to come with?" She asked. "I'm sure you two would get along. You both seem to be bad asses," she grinned, not meaning any harm in the words. Morgan smirked but shook her head.

"I've got chemistry to work on."

"Okay. Actually, he probably won't show if there are other people with me. He's really antisocial," she commented before heading outside. The night was cool and she smiled to herself, humming a sweet song as she walked towards their normal meeting place in the woods. When she got there, she plopped down on the ground and waited, laying on her back and staring at the stars through the gaps in the trees.

Soft footsteps broke her from her daydream and she looked up at the tall, muscular man in front of her. His black hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail and stubble marred his skin. He sat down next to her, a tiny smile his only greeting.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked, concerned. Though he had yet to speak, she could already tell he was upset. His dark eyes, normally mysteriously broody, were filled with an unspeakable rage and pain. "Did anything happen at school?" The low growl that escaped his lips proved she had hit the mark. "Another fight?" She sighed, sitting up to pat his broad shoulder consolingly.

"Kicked out," Logan murmured flatly. It seemed he was still in shock.

"What?"

"They kicked me out. I didn't…I didn't start anything." He grew angrier as he spoke and his words and body shook. "They attacked me again. I had to fight back! What the hell did they expect me to do, just sit back and take it? Those bastards, five of them, accused me of some bullshit before they jumped me! They had weapons, the god damn filthy jack asses!" He ended in a loud, angry rant. Unable to sit still any longer, he leapt to his feet and paced.

Eva sat, shocked. This was the first time Logan had spoken so much. Normally he was used to how people treated him. Because of his size and appearance, most thought he was trouble. People either avoided him or picked fights.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, her face somber for once.

"I'm going to find a job."

"You're quitting high school?" She asked, appalled. "You'll never get a decent job if you don't graduate!"

"That's what my parents said," Logan sighed and flopped back down to the earth.

"Why don't you go to a different school? Ooh, come to my school!" She said excitedly.

"It doesn't matter which school I go to, the same thing will happen," he said, miserable. "I scare people too much."

"So does Morgan. You'll fit right in!"

"I don't think…"

"You can't just give up after one crappy school!" Eva pleaded. "And this time you'll have friends there, so you'll be fine!"

"Friends?"

"What, am I not your friend?"

"One, not plural," he pointed out.

"I'm sure the others will like you too! They don't scare easily," she said with a wry smile. "Want to meet them?"

"No," Logan bluntly stated. Eva pouted at him, and was about to reply when she felt something pierce her shoulder. Biting back a scream, she turned her head to see the wooden stake protruding from her skin. She laughed tightly before ripping it out. Logan, meanwhile, was staring down the woods as if daring anyone to admit to the crime.

"Your aim sucks!" Eva shouted. "You're supposed to pierce the heart, nimrod!"

"Don't give them advice," Logan growled.

"Ah, it's common knowledge anyways," she shrugged, and winced. Blood was oozing out of the gouge in her arm, but she ignored the pain and silently scanned the woods for the enemy. Her keen eyes caught sight of a shadow of a person, so she darted forward. A hand holding yet another stake swung out at her, but she dodged it.

"Thanks for the advice," a male voice said smugly. Eva frowned slightly before popping her head around the tree that the person was hiding behind.

"Hey, don't say stupid end lines like that unless you actually kill your prey, dumb ass," Eva said, grabbing the boy's throat with her injured arm and forcing the stake from his hand with the other. He was probably a few years younger than she was, or younger than she had been when she was turned. "So, why'd you attack me?"

"Dirty…vampire," he gasped. "I'll kill you!"

"You're really not in any position to say that right now, are you?" She informed him cheerfully. "Hmm, a vampire hunter? I haven't met one of those in a while. Which family are you from?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Aw, come on! That's no fun. Maybe I've met one of your ancestors before, I wanna know!" Eva said rather childishly. She was about to say something else when she sighed. "Oops, now you're in deep shit. Gabe found out. I'd start talking before…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Gabe suddenly appeared and threw a punch that snapped the tree in half.

"Why'd you move him?" Gabe snarled at Eva as the tree crashed to the ground. She was now cuddling her attacker in her arms.

"We promised never to kill humans, right?" She reminded him with a sweet smile. Gabe growled, still furious. It almost seemed that he was growing larger as his wrath increased.

"He tried to kill you!" He roared. The hunter flinched in Eva's arms, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, he did. But I'm alive, in a sense. Come on, Gabe, he's just a kid."

"Kid or not, I won't have him harming my family!"

"Like your kind harmed mine?" The kid suddenly piped in. His fear of Gabe turned to newly remembered fury. He ripped himself away from Eva, jarring her shoulder in the process. She hissed out a curse and nearly doubled over. Logan patted her back awkwardly while Gabe glowered at the pair.

"That's a stereotype, kid. That's bad. Blame the vamps who actually killed your family, don't take it out on us," Eva gasped. The pain and loss of blood, it seemed, was finally taking its toll.

"Don't lecture me," the kid growled. Eva laughed weakly.

"Damn, I need to see Rose." Her intended sigh came out as a moan. At the sound of Rose's name, the kid's face purpled with anger. At first, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to say anything, but then the words spewed out of his mouth.

"That bloodthirsty wench! She's the evil bitch that killed my family!" The kid shouted angrily. Gabe growled dangerously at the hunter and barely resisted tearing his head off. The kid flinched and involuntarily took a step in retreat.

"Rose? Evil bitch?" Eva stated, confused. She shook her head. "Nah, that's more Morgan, but she's not a bitch. Just evil."

"Nice save," Morgan said flatly, appearing silently beside Logan and Eva.

"Shut up, you two," Gabe growled. "Go back and see Rose. I'll take care of this."

"Eh, no fun!" Eva weakly protested. At Gabe's venomous glare she winced and nodded.

"Help her back, wolf," he snarled to Logan. He glared at Gabe in return but obliged him, only because Eva was tottering off on her own.

"I told them not to come, but…" Morgan said and shrugged. Cat and Tori popped into the show.

"We would've gotten here sooner, but someone was slow," Cat said, glaring pointedly at Tori.

"You could have gone without me," Tori pointed out with an identical glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep them home," Morgan said quietly. Gabe sent them a death glare that had the bickering instantly halting. When all was silent once more, Gabe turned to the vampire hunter and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"We don't hunt humans. I don't know why you think Rose hurt your family, but she didn't. None of us did. If you ever come near my family again, I will personally rip you to tiny shreds that even a vampire wouldn't recover from. Are we clear?"

"I will have my revenge. She broke the contract," the hunter whispered, still determined though there was fear in his eyes.

"It will be your funeral," Gabe hissed in the boy's face before releasing him. The hunter fell to the ground in a humiliated heap, and Gabe headed back to the house. Cat, Tori, and Morgan followed rather glumly.

"That was anticlimactic," Tori sighed in a random British accent.

"Dang, I wanted to try out my new weapons," Cat pouted, disappointed.

"This is why I stopped in the middle of a lab for?" Morgan stated rather disgustedly.

"What'd he mean about a contract?" Tori suddenly asked.

"Who cares?" Gabe growled, still angry. The three sent knowing looks at each other behind his back but followed his lead and fell silent. By the time they got back home, Eva was lying on a couch with Rose tending to the bloody excuse for a shoulder. Logan was standing in a corner, brooding gloomily. Eva, however, was feeling a bit livelier and was greedily sucking down a bag of blood. She stopped when Gabe and the girls arrived.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" She asked sternly. Gabe glowered at her, but it had lost most of its heat as his anger faded.

"No, but I will if he tries this again."

"Which he will," Tori sighed. "He said he wanted revenge, and since he thinks Rose killed his family…"

"I didn't!" Rose protested loudly, her eyes growing wide with shock. "I swear, I've never killed anyone!"

"Nearly did, but you were young and I stopped you," Eva said fondly, remembering the past. At Rose's pained look Eva patted her head. "It was self defense. Damn vamp hunters."

"I just want to know what contract he was talking about," Cat said with a slight frown.

"Who cares? We don't owe him anything," Gabe grumbled with an almost easy-going shrug. It seemed he was returning to his normal, calm state of mind once more.

"I wonder what family he's from. It'd make more sense if we knew that," Eva commented. "Ah, I suppose we'll find out."

"If he gets near enough for us to find out, I'll tear his damn head off," Gabe growled. His edge hadn't completely softened. Eva held up her hands to appease him.

"Come on, he's just a klutzy little kid. Can you honestly kill him with a clear conscience?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, stop being sadistic!"

"I'm not, I'm being honest."

"You people are noisy. I was reading," Dan stated quietly, coming into the room.

"About time you came down," Cat told him wryly.

"Yes, you're missing an incredibly entertaining debate," Morgan stated sarcastically.

"Is Will still in his room?" Gabe asked Dan. Dan nodded and Gabe groaned.

"Is he hitting puberty again?" He grumbled.

"He is eternally sixteen. Not as great as some people would think," Eva joked. She finished the bag of blood and licked her lips, satisfied. "Thanks, Rose. I should be fine for school tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

"School! Oh no, I forgot I have to practice for band!" She exclaimed and instantly darted away. The group stared after her rather skeptically before returning to the conversation.

"We need to be careful of this vampire hunter," Gabe instructed them. "Especially Rose. She seems to be at the top of his list, but I don't see how she could have done anything that anyone would want to kill her for."

"Actually I think most people want to kill us just because we are vampires," Cat pointed out.

"With the exception of the crazies who want to date us," Tori commented nonchalantly. Normally the group would laugh, but due to the severity of the matter at hand, it was only Eva that showed her appreciation of the joke. Gabe sent her a stern glance and she stifled her giggles.

"Keep an eye out for the kid and make sure Rose doesn't get hurt. And don't screw around!" He snarled at Eva. She made a face but didn't argue for once.

"Class dismissed?" Morgan asked, lifting an eyebrow at Gabe. He nodded once and the group departed, save Gabe, Logan, and Eva.

"How's the arm?" Gabe asked shortly.

"Fine. It'll completely heal in a few days. Rose does good work. It'll be amazing when her power grows even more." For once she sounded mature.

"Good. Let the dog out before you go to bed," he grunted and left. Eva winced slightly at the shot. Logan looked furious, but was too introverted to speak. Only a growl escaped him, which didn't help to disprove the "dog" comment.

"Sorry. He doesn't like people in the house," Eva said, truly apologetic.

"I'd have to go to school with _that_?" He asked venomously. Eva smirked.

"He's really great once you get to know him. You just happened to meet him in nasty circumstances."

"I'm sure," was the dry response. However, he sighed and left the shadows of the room. "I'll let you sleep."

"Talk to your parents about switching to my school! I'll even give you a ride."

"I'll consider," he grumbled, and left, leaving Eva to her own devices. She could hear Rose playing her clarinet in the distance as well as the low curses of those doing homework assigned in their complicated classes. Eva sighed and snuggled back against the cushions of the couch, wondering who exactly the vamp hunter was.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan woke after several electrical shocks courtesy of Cat. Cat managed to dodge the several blows sent her way, but the action involved in retaliation woke Morgan enough to roll out of bed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It ruins my hairstyle," Morgan grumbled, but Cat knew her well enough to realize that she was joking.

"God forbid we see the other half of your face," she remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, this works for me and you know it. Go to your own room and get ready."

"I _am_ ready. I was up hours ago," Cat smirked superiorly as she headed towards the door.

"Damn morning people," Morgan growled. She pointed a finger at Cat rather lazily and watched as the black orb launched at the small of Cat's back. Cat yelped before glaring at Morgan, who smirked in return. Cat made a face at her before departing. By the time Morgan was downstairs, everyone was awake and enjoying breakfast, with the exception of Eva. Being rather irate for being so cruelly torn from her precious slumber, she went to do worse to Eva.

An evil grin spread across her face as she crept up to Eva's side. When several prods to the forehead did nothing, she began to shoot orbs at Eva's body. In retaliation, Eva sent back a ball of fire aimed at Morgan's face, but this was (fortunately) dodged.

"Well, at least I woke you up," Morgan said smugly, eyeing the wall that was smoldering behind her. She turned back to see that Eva was unconscious still. "You did that in your sleep? Talented. I never would've guessed."

"You'll never wake her up like that," Gabe called out.

"Huh?"

"That never works. Here, let me try." In an instant, he was next to Morgan. "Eva, I'm drinking your blood," he gloated. There were moans in response.

"That's…surprisingly bloodthirsty for her," Morgan commented. "Which is probably why it didn't work." Eva was still unconscious. "Did she die?"

"Dumb ass, she can't die."

"Maybe you did something wrong when you turned her."

"That was a hundred and eighty years ago!" Exasperated, he grabbed Eva's shoulder, intending to roll her off the couch, but as soon as he touched her, her hand shot out. Fire instantly formed into an elbow blade and pricked the spot over his heart. Eva's eyes were wide open and wild, her breathing uneven. Eventually her eyes focused and she grinned sheepishly. The blade disappeared into smoke.

"Fighting a vampire this time?" Gabe asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah. Must be because of Tara's damn book. I had this dream that guy, Edward, was really evil and trying to take over the world, and Tara was his girlfriend, and it was just ugly. Then she got pissed that we were trying to kill one another, and…well, I can't remember the details," Eva sighed.

"Your dreams are so weird," Morgan commented.

"Yeah, but I swear some of them are true. Usually the weirder ones," she said with a chuckled and popped out of bed.

"Probably just déjà vu or something."

"Could be. I could be psycho, though," she said, her tone thoughtful but her grin broad and teasing.

"Yes, yes you are," Morgan smirked.

"Hey! You guys are going to be late!" Rose shouted. "I want to go to school!"

"How many times have we gone to school now? Don't you think you'd be a little sick of it?" Cat replied dubiously.

"I heart school! All my friends are there!" She explained happily.

"They're teaching different things, this time," Dan said quietly, looking up momentarily from his book. "New technology," he muttered. Tori merely groaned.

"Physics is even harder this time. I knew I should've taken something else."

"Should've been a slacker like Eva and taken art classes," Morgan said flatly.

"I would be insulted, but hell, I still think it was a smart idea," Eva laughed.

"We'll be late!" Rose insisted again and the group sighed and rose to leave.

"Hmm, I wonder if Logan is coming today?" Eva mused. Gabe narrowed his eyes at her before jerking a shoulder.

"Who really gives a damn about that mutt?" He muttered and slammed out the door.

"He really doesn't like my friends, does he?" Eva chuckled, raising an eyebrow skeptically at the door.

"He's just jealous. You're not really dating him, are you?" Rose asked in an attempt to be casual.

"Did I say I was?" Eva responded with a wide grin. Humming a bright tune, she left, ready to face a new day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're still not back? That's…not good," Cat scowled.

"I'm sure the cops'll find them," Tori said optimistically.

"Yeah, but the question is if they'll find them alive," Cat replied rather darkly. "Usually they don't."

"But if they just ran off together…" Tori protested.

"Who said they did that?" Morgan asked as she sat down at the table. So far the others had yet to join them. It was still early, so the cafeteria was still empty.

"That's what Tara was saying," Tori explained.

"It's just dumbass drama. Don't pay attention to it." Morgan flipped her hair out of her face, but it neatly settle back over her eye. Sighing, she took out her book and began reading.

"Edgar Allen Poe _again_?" Cat asked skeptically. "Girl, you're going to become twisted reading that!"

"Too late," Gabe commented as he sat down. Once more his plate was piled with food. Dan sat down and shoved his tray towards Gabe. Eventually Rose and Will joined walked into the cafeteria with Tara. Rose was in her normal good spirits, but Will was standing behind them with an awkward blush tinting his cheeks. Apparently he wasn't adding much to the conversation, which was perfectly fine as Rose was doing enough talking for several people.

"Come sit with us today," Rose said enthusiastically. "It'd be fun, right Will?"

"Uh, yeah," Will muttered. "You should…"

"Okay," Tara shrugged. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down.

"Dang, the table's getting crowded," Cat commented, piling her books on top of another stack to make more room.

"And we still need to fit Eva in," Gabe commented as he helped shift the books.

"Make her sit in the corner," Morgan commented flatly.

"Sorry, but I'm not the emo kid," Eva stated as she popped up behind Morgan. "Move over. Oh, by the way, Logan transferred here last night."

"Where is he?" Rose asked excitedly.

"He's…" Eva turned around and scowled. "Well he was here. Ah, there he is. He must've gotten stuck in the crowds. Ooh, look, it seems the girls think he's hot," she chuckled, spotting a group of young girls watching Logan from a distance and giggling rather flirtatiously. He was ignoring this and searching the crowd for Eva. Finally, he spotted her and quickly wove his way towards the table.

"Woah, he's pretty hot," Tara quietly appraised him.

"Yeah," Rose agreed dreamily.

"Idiots," Morgan muttered. Eva just laughed and ignored the intense feeling of Gabe's death glare on the back of her head.

"It's crowded," Logan stated tensely to Eva.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big school. Logan, this is Morgan, Cat, Tori, Dan, Gabe, Rose, Tara, and Will." She pointed to each person in turn, moving her way around the table. Logan nodded at them and pulled up two chairs so that Eva and he could sit.

"What a polite doggy," Gabe murmured so only Tara couldn't hear. Logan snarled at Gabe, his nerves already stretched to the limit.

"God damn vam…" He was quickly cut off by Eva's elbow.

"Tara doesn't know," she whispered to him. Logan silently fumed, glaring at Gabe. Tara was quietly watching, completely lost. She hadn't heard the dialogue.

"Down boy," Gabe murmured, his lips hardly moving.

"Don't be an ass," Eva hissed in an undertone as Logan stiffened next to her.

"Hey Tara, I heard they're making a movie about _Twilight_?" Tori commented abruptly. Fortunately it distracted Tara from the verbal showdown, but the fiery anger between the two didn't fade.

"Dumbasses," Morgan muttered.

"I agree," Cat stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god, guys! I heard that more people are missing!" Rose suddenly and loudly stated. All eyes turned her way. "Yeah, three more kids are gone!"

"Are they all from our school?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it? I heard the police think that it's one of the teachers here!" Rose said, reveling in the gossip.

"Why would the teachers kidnap their students?" Tori asked skeptically.

"Science experiments?" Dan suggested, though his thick book muffled his voice. Tori sighed quietly.

"How can you multi-task like that?" She wondered aloud.

"It's not hard."

"It almost makes me want to destroy his concentration," Morgan commented idly.

"You are _way_ to sadistic." Tori shuddered for dramatic effect. Morgan just smirked.

"Apparently I've been lenient before if you think _that's_ sadistic," she commented with a twisted smile. The unusual wideness of the grin only added to her intended maniacal expression. It faded, however, when Gabe shot her a discreet look. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Maybe it's a cult?" Tara suggested with a small, joking grin. Eva laughed at this.

"Maybe they all joined the Loveland Gang?" She chuckled.

"Isn't that bad?" Logan asked quietly.

"Nah, the gang is pretty much a joke. It's really a gang in name only," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Just one more thing to make fun of," Tori said softly, a small smile curving her lips. Her eyes opened in surprise, however, when a girl passed by carrying a particular manga Tori loved. She leapt out of her seat and nearly ran over the girl, squealing loudly. "Oh my god! I _love_ this series! It's so good!"

"Oh no, fan-girl mode," Cat sighed.

"I wouldn't say too much, Cat, considering you do the same whenever anything related to ninjas, pirates, samurais, and/or dragons are mentioned," Tara commented, ticking off the items listed on her fingers.

"Says the one who is in love with _Twilight_, _Harry Potter_, and several other random series that I don't feel like mentioning," Morgan muttered.

"Hey, those are amazing series and you know it!" Abruptly the entire table (with the exception of Tara and Logan) stiffened and stared at the door. Moments later, the cafeteria fell silent as a tall, pretty student walked in. The silence didn't last long. Instantly every female in the cafeteria rushed the student, screaming happily. It was Tori's fan-girl reaction times one-hundred and fifty.

"What the hell?" Eva demanded, covering her ears in pain. Will grabbed Tara's arm as she attempted to join the others and forced her to sit again.

"It's Edward!" She said dreamily. A good majority of the table gagged. Surprisingly Will was not one of them. He was too focused on the crowd, his face dark and tight.

"He'll get crushed underneath all of them," Tori speculated, sitting back down, the manga forgotten.

"Let's hope," Cat said darkly.

"He won't be. He's used to this," Will muttered. As he spoke, the hordes of females split and, at his command, dispersed, still squealing. They sat down at their tables but they were still staring at him hungrily. He seemed oblivious to it and approached the table. Tara practically fainted from joy. The other girls glared at everyone at the table.

"William! Long time no see!"

"Edgar," Will barely nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's Edward," Tara whispered and then fainted. Will quickly grabbed her before she fell, his face one of panic. Edgar saw this and smirked. Will rose to get Tara to the nurse's office, but Edgar stopped him.

"As it's my fault for the girl's surprise, I'll take her to the infirmary," he offered. Will snarled something, but Eva cut in with her normal grin. However, it was tighter than usual.

"I'll do it. Anything to escape that smell."

"Oh? Is my scent so tantalizing?"

"Nope, it smells like a dog ate a diseased corpse and shat it out on your face while you were sleeping," she replied cheerfully and darted away with Tara slung over her shoulder.

"Ew, she's right," Tori commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What do you want, Edgar?" Will asked coolly.

"Nothing much, just stopping in to say hello," he said with a charming smile. Cat twitched. "You must all be older than me," he commented with a sad sigh. "Usually the old hags aren't affected by my charm."

"Damn, I really want to pop your ego," Eva stated, appearing beside him.

"You came too fast," Gabe growled.

"That's what she said," Rose sniggered evilly. Morgan rolled her eyes and grumbled something irritably.

"No one's paying attention to her," Edgar pointed out with a smug smile. The joke was ignored, probably because he didn't quite understand it. Then again, most of those at the table failed to see how it was funny.

"Actually, I think I'm getting death glares for standing so close," Eva said rather cheerfully. "Although, I've received worse from Cat, Morgan, _and_ Gabe."

"Damn right," Morgan stated. Her book was in her hand, but she looked like she was ready to toss it at Edgar's pretty face.

"What do you want, Edgar?" Will snapped, his face and body shaking. It was obvious he was about to rip Edgar's throat out.

"To enjoy your company, of course!" Edgar said with a sly grin. Instantly Will's hand shot out and gripped Edgar's throat.

"Don't screw with me!" He snapped, his lips curled back to reveal elongated fangs.

"Will," Gabe said warningly, looking around. Hordes of girls were screaming in outrage. The male teachers were clapping their hands over their ears while the female teachers were acting like the female students. The principal, an aging woman with a fondness for wearing clothes Julia Roberts might have worn in _Pretty Woman_, stalked towards them. She ripped at Will's hands, cursing and spewing threats as she did so. Will's didn't drop his hands until Gabe cuffed Will over the head via telekinesis.

"You, come to my office!" She shouted, pointing out the cafeteria. Will grudgingly rose and sauntered out of the room, gracefully evading food thrown at him and people trying to trip him. In the hall, however, she stopped and waved Will away.

"Nice," Cat said appreciatively to Morgan.

"Scary, more like," Tori muttered. They began to bicker, but it was ignored.

"Get the hell away, Edgar," Morgan growled. "Before I turn you into firewood."

"Ooh, fire! I can supply the matches," Eva joked rather darkly. It seemed Edgar was going to make a snappy retort, but Gabe's glare had him jerking involuntarily and stepping back. The table smirked, proud and amused. Edgar flushed and stalked away, a horde of very popular girls following dreamily in his wake as if they were personally selected to do so. Meanwhile, Will slipped back into the cafeteria virtually unnoticed.

"Nice, Gabe," Cat said approvingly. "Although I really want to beat his pretty face in."

"Ah, you do realize we can't really burn him. It'd smell like shit," Eva commented a little sadly. Tori smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Who was that?" Logan asked quietly, his face dark and broody.

"Who cares," Morgan brushed it aside quickly.

"I wonder if he's the reason people are disappearing," Dan commented, his face neutral. The only indication that he was upset was the fact that his book was closed on the table. Silence fell until it was broken by a dark chuckle from Morgan.

"Does that mean we can kill him?" She asked rather gleefully. She and Cat shared a dark grin while Tori shook her head. Eva just laughed while the rest of the table stared at Morgan and sighed.

"Told you she's scary," Eva chuckled to Logan.

"Guess you did," he murmured, staring at a very happy Morgan. Eva glanced at Logan and then to Morgan, an evil smirk of her own curving her lips. She caught Tori's eye and they subtly nodded. It seemed their thoughts were in sync.

"I'm going to check on Tara," Will said abruptly and rose in the same short manner.

"She'll be fine," Gabe said quietly.

"I don't want him near her," Will growled, and quickly disappeared.

"He suddenly became very…" Cat started, but couldn't find the right word.

"Overprotective?" Tori suggested.

"Masculine?" Morgan muttered.

"Heroic!" Rose chimed in cheerfully.

"Bet it won't last," Eva said in a singsong voice. She laughed quietly. "Tara will open her eyes and then BOOM! The stutter returns!" She chuckled, not meaning any harm in her words. "It's cute how sweet and awkward he gets around the person he loves."

"Don't tease him, Evelyn," Gabe commanded her quietly.

"Yeah, he's not here to defend himself," Cat agreed with a nod.

"It's not a bad thing!" She protested. Gabe closed his eyes for a brief moment, fighting frustration.

"What I meant is that we have more important things to worry about. That damn hunter, first off, and now the possibility that those kids were killed off by that vampire."

"He's pretty dang cocky for someone who's by himself," Cat mused quietly.

"You don't think there are more limp-wristed rakes like him out there, do you?" Eva groaned, surprisingly somber for once.

"That means we can take them out too. Epic battle," Morgan declared with evil glee.

"Cool! I can try out my new weapons!" Cat said happily.

"Am I really related to her?" Tori asked on a groan, pointing to her twin.

"Yeah, you can get pretty damn bloodthirsty too, and you're pretty dense about several things," Eva stated bluntly.

"I am not dense!" Tori retorted defensively.

"Really?" Eva asked with an amused smile. She looked over at Dan and then back to Tori.

"She still won't get it," Morgan sighed.

"Ugh, too many dumb couples!" Eva groaned, and laughed.

"You're one to talk!" Tori, Cat, and Morgan rejoined.

"What?" Eva asked, genuinely innocent for once.

"Why the hell are we talking about this?" Gabe demanded with obvious annoyance.

"Do you really want to know or are you being hypothetical?" Eva asked sweetly. The warning bell rang and saved her from a lecture. Gabe hissed out a breath before addressing the entire group.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves and see what else you can find out about the disappearances. Try to avoid the rake at all cost." The group nodded and separated, heading to their respective classes.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Tara? I hope I didn't startle her too much," Edgar murmured quietly to Will. They were, unfortunately, in the same biology class and it had ended early for the day. The male portion of the class was muttering darkly and waiting anxiously for the day to end while the female portion was ogling Edgar.

"She's none of your concern," Will said tartly. Edgar smirked.

"I've taken quite a shine to her. She's quite a beauty."

"Stay away from her," he growled dangerously. His hand twitched into a fist on his desk, eager to connect with Edgar's face.

"Careful now, you don't want to return to the principal's office, do you? I'm surprised she didn't throw you out of school."

"I wasn't in the office. The principal realized that you are a complete jack ass and my actions were justified." For a moment Edgar's face contorted into rage, but it faded and he laughed.

"I'm surprised you can actually win a woman over. You were always lacking in that department before." Will blushed with anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Edgar? I thought you were still kissing Sebastian's ass."

"You didn't honestly think that I would continue following that pathetic weakling forever, did you?" Edgar laughed snidely. "I'm much more suited to be a leader!"

"You hit on his girl and you got kicked out, didn't you?" Will asked flatly. Edgar twitched subtly. He moved past his resentment before Will could comment.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. We were, after all, like brothers."

"Do brothers normally try to kill each other? You better get away from me, Edgar, before I retaliate for everything you've ever tried to do to me," Will growled. He didn't have much patience for the person he had been forced to grow up with, especially not with the circumstances being what they currently were.

"Is that a threat?" Edgar asked rather gleefully.

"A warning." The bell suddenly rang, interrupting the fight that was about to break out. Edgar was suddenly swarmed with females, while all the males hastily left the room. Will slowly joined them. He was tense with anger, though he managed to hide this around his human friends.

"That Edgar guy is a real freak show, you know?" Someone told him. "I don't get why all the girls hang around him. He's such a slime ball."

"You're just jealous because everyone one likes him more than you," a girl retorted hotly, having overheard the statement.

"Why would I be jealous of that ass wipe? He's probably gay anyways!" The girl left in a huff and Will just shook his head. "Man, I really want to beat that guy to a pulp!" The teenager said, pounding his fist into his palm out of frustration.

"Don't mess with him. He's stronger than he looks," Will quickly advised his friend.

"Even if he steals your girl away?"

Will gagged and blushed, completely losing his cool demeanor and reverting to a normal, awkward adolescent.

"She's…she's not…" He protested but he couldn't quite get the rest of the sentence out.

"You're such a dork, Will," someone giggled. Will turned around and saw Rose standing behind him, wearing a bright and innocent smile.

"Hey Rose," he said quietly.

"What's an elementary student doing here?" The teenager asked, staring at Rose.

"No, I'm a sophomore," Rose said cheerfully, not in the least bit offended. "I'm Will's sister."

"Sister?"

"We're all adopted," Will hastily explained. "Our parents couldn't have kids, so they adopted all of us."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Um, I have two brothers and five sisters, including Rose."

"Woah, a lot of estrogen," the teen said with a shudder. Then he brightened. "Wait, are your sisters hot?"

"Damn right!" Eva said peppily, popping up next the trio along with Tori, Cat, and Morgan.

"You know I look better than you," Morgan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but my hair is cooler," Eva said with a grin.

"It definitely suits your personality," Tori chuckled.

"So does Morgan's," Cat supplied.

"Emo kid!" Eva beamed.

"These are your sisters?" The teen asked, awed. Will's eyes flicked to the teen and he smiled, realizing his thoughts.

"They're not as weird as you think. Well, they are, but you get used to them for the most part."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Lucky guess," Will said wryly.

"Are you new or something?" Cat asked a little skeptically. "I thought most people knew about us because of Morgan and Eva's crazy behavior."

"Just transferred a few days ago," the teen explained.

"At least I didn't argue with the biology teacher about the existence of dragons," Eva muttered with a half-pout that only lasted a moment.

"Whatever, you know they're real!" Cat argued. The two began to debate about weird behaviors for a moment while Morgan glared at the teen until he hurried away.

"You scared off another one," Tori sighed. "He was nice, too!"

"What? Sorry, I was zoning out," Morgan said honestly. Tori just sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the traffic gets too insane," Will said and the group left.

They met Gabe, Dan, and Logan next to the cars. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something, though their voices remained low.

"No fighting, boys," Eva said sternly.

"We're not. Those kids came back today," Gabe said quietly.

"Oh, that's good then. It's good that they're safe," Tori said with a relieved smile.

"No, it's not. They've been turned."

"He's building a coven," Will stated on a groan.

"Edgar again? He's getting pretty dang annoying," Cat sighed.

"Just now? He was pissing me off a while ago," Morgan grumbled.

"Let's go home and talk," Gabe ordered. The group nodded and split into groups – four in Morgan's car, three in Gabe's, and Eva on her motorcycle.

"Logan, I'll give you a lift," she said cheerfully. She could feel Gabe glaring at her, but it was ignored. She revved the engine when he was seated and muttered, "I figured you probably didn't want to go with people you didn't really know."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Any time." She started to pull out of her parking space when she was forced to abruptly brake. Edgar had popped up in front of her followed by a horde of fan girls. Casually, Edgar stopped and began chatting with the girls, effectively trapping the three vehicles where they were. "He's starting to piss me off too," Eva said cheerfully.

Morgan poked her head out of the window and stated flatly, "I have no problem running you all over."

"A million points for the big, ugly, smelly one!" Eva laughed.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly, bitch?" A girl with a huge attitude demanded.

"Him," Eva replied sweetly. She grinned with obvious amusement as the girl cussed her out. Eva, of course, chimed in her own insults and comments that only further enraged the girl and her companions.

"Eva's going to get killed by fan girls," Tori said with a sigh.

"That's kind of pathetic," Cat commented, but she was still laughing at the war of "wits."

"Now, now, ladies, there's no need for this," Edgar said soothingly. He was obviously pleased with the situation.

"Edgar, move your harem elsewhere!" Will snapped, sliding out of the car and glaring at the vampire.

"Jeez, Will, you really need to relax," Tara said, moving her way into view. Will just gaped at her. Edgar wrapped an arm around her.

"I see you know my girlfriend," he stated with a victorious grin.

"Girl, you have really bad taste in men," Cat stated with disgust.

"I do not! Edward's amazing. I love him!" She said passionately.

Eva began laughing hysterically. "She doesn't even know your name!" Edgar scowled, but it was quickly covered with a smarmy smile.

"Why does she get to be your girlfriend? I'm much prettier than her!" A girl whined.

"You are not!" Tara said defensively. They all began to bicker with each other until Edgar calmed them with gentle, romantic bullshit.

"Aw, I wanted to see them kick his ass," Tori said with a disappointed sigh.

"Enough," Gabe mumbled, and stepped out of the car. He sent a death glare at Edgar that would destroy most humans. Indeed, it had the harem cringing even though it wasn't directed at them. Edgar only took a step in retreat, but he was obviously shaken.

His voice shook just slightly as he foolishly stated, "You can't intimidate me."

"He already has," Eva said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up, you ugly wench!" He shouted, but he suddenly yelped in pain.

"You might want to move out of my range," Eva whispered so the harem wouldn't hear. Edgar's eyes bulged slightly and he stalked away, biting back yaps as he walked.

"I wanted to kill him," Gabe growled.

"Exactly why I did that. It'd really suck if you got sent to prison over this," she rationalized.

"That…was actually a good idea," Morgan said slowly. She looked a little confused and a little scared.

"You actually had a good excuse for burning something? Are you feeling all right?" Cat asked, openly shocked.

"Not really! I just wanted to beat Gabe to it, but the first way sounded better," Eva said with a wide grin, though her words were only partially true.

"And the world is normal once more," Morgan said with a relieved sigh. Eva just giggled and revved the engine of her beloved motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

"How many does this make it now?" Cat demanded darkly, glaring at Edgar and his ever-growing coven.

"Twenty-one. He probably has five to ten more turning as we speak," Dan said flatly.

"And why didn't we kill him earlier?"

"Because Gabe said not to cause trouble," Eva said with a sigh.

"It's the code. We can't attack another vampire unless they directly harm us first," Gabe said tightly. It was more than obvious that the situation was bothering him. He had yet to revert to his normal "human" personality though it had been a week since Edgar's appearance. He was starting to gain a reputation that would soon surpass Morgan's if nothing was down about his disposition.

"Why not?" Rose asked with traces of a child's whine.

"Vampire wars attract human attention. We're supposed to remain hidden from them," Gabe explained while tearing into a sandwich as a starving and very primal beast would.

"Who would really care if we did kill the bastard?" Will grumbled, stabbing at a piece of bread with his fork. He could hear Tara's delighted and flirtatious giggles quite loudly despite the distance between the two.

"The Vulcans," Tori pointed out with a sigh.

"Egad! Attack of the Trekkies!" Eva gasped dramatically and laughed hysterically. Even Morgan smirked at this.

"Shut up, Eva," Gabe growled.

"You're really no fun anymore," she sighed. Gabe glared at her and for some reason, included Logan in the lethal gaze.

"Who are the Vulcans?" Logan asked quietly.

"They're the equivalent of the Mafia, only for vampires. You don't mess with them," Tori explained. "They keep us in line." She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell can they do to us? They're in France," Will grumbled.

"It's not that hard to get on a plane to kill us," Cat said rationally.

"We can take them on, too."

"Just because you got your heart broken doesn't mean that the rest of us are so suicidal, William," Gabe growled irately.

"Harsh," Rose whispered. There was a moment of silence, then Will grabbed his books and stalked to band class. The rest of the table heard Edgar laughing at their expense. There was a loud cracking sound. Gabe had gripped the table too hard.

"Relax," Eva said soothingly, patting him on the back. "We'll get the bugger yet. Want me to set his hair on fire? It'd smell like shit but it'd be funny as hell," she said cheerfully.

"I'm going to kill that asshole," Gabe growled.

"Wait in line," Morgan grumbled.

"The only problem is how we can get away with doing it," Tori sighed.

"Plotting murder, are we?" Rose asked with interest.

"It's not murder – it's a mercy killing," Dan explained with a shrug. He idly flipped the pages of the open book, unable to concentrate enough to read anything. There was a moment of silence.

Finally, Morgan whispered so that no one outside the table would possibly hear, "Gabe, what do the Vulcans say about a vampire that reveals his identity to a human?"

"Instant death," Gabe replied with a rather evil grin.

"So, we have to get him to blab his little secret to someone?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Not necessarily," Morgan said with a grin. "If someone already assumed Edgar is a vampire in the first place, then the work is done for us."

"You mean if some completely obsessed fanatic was convinced that Edgar was really a fictional character?" Eva asked with a laugh.

"Thank you, _Twilight_," Tori said with a relieved grin.

"Problem. What if she doesn't believe that?" Dan asked realistically. "She could just be attracted to him because of whatever pheromones he's emitting."

"She calls him Edward. I'm pretty sure she's convinced he's a vampire," Cat said dryly.

"So, who's going to find out if we're right?" Gabe asked quietly.

"Not me. I don't want to come near the girl," Cat said firmly.

"Come on, it's still Tara," Eva said with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, but she has to smell being with the rake for so long."

"True story," Morgan agreed.

"She's closest to you, though," Eva pointed out, nodding to Morgan.

"So?"

"You do it."

"I don't want to," Morgan responded flatly.

"Just do it. You're probably the only one who can be subtle about it," Cat said with a quiet sigh.

"It's for the good of the world!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Wait, Rose can do it. She knows more about _Twilight_ than any of us," Morgan said quickly.

"Fine, but go with her. I don't want to take any chances with that vampire hunter out there," Gabe ordered.

"Ooh, I forgot about him," Eva commented.

"It's not likely he'll show up at school," Tori reasoned. "Unless he's more suicidal than we all thought."

"I'm not taking any chances," Gabe growled. "We have enough shit to deal with as it is."

"I can take care of myself!" Rose said rather huffily.

"Yes, but if the vampire hunter attacks when you're with Tara, then you would be the one to expose us as vampires, so it's better to have Morgan there so she can quickly suppress Tara's memories," Dan explained rationally.

"Okay," Rose sighed, defeated.

"Best time to do it would be now. Edgar doesn't have band, right?" Cat suggested, then looked at her watch. "I have to go. We have a lab today."

"Right," Dan said. With a last quiet look at Tori, he rose and left with Cat.

"They make a good couple," Tori commented with a quiet sigh. Eva's mouth dropped in shock and looked over at Morgan. She just shrugged and shook her head.

"I'll explain to you why that doesn't work, later," Eva groaned. She rose as well and took her books. "I'll go check on Will and make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"Yay! Band!" Rose chirped and practically flew away.

"I suppose I'll go to class as well. Crap, I really don't want to, though," Tori said with a groan, but left anyways.

"Well, we have one problem solved. Now we have to focus on the vamp hunter, the brat, and meddle with a few relationships. Although I think I prefer dealing with the brat. Playing match maker gets annoying," Eva said with a sigh. Still, she managed to grin and whistle cheerfully as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"Have you heard from him at all since then?" Logan asked quietly.

"Nope. He's probably still scared shitless of Gabe. Maybe I'll send him some Ex-lax or something," Eva said with a wicked cackle.

"Classy as ever, Evelyn," Morgan said with a sigh.

"Why thank you, Morgana dear," she replied with a surprisingly elegant curtsey despite the fact that she was still moving forward. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"You call _that_ a curtsey?" She asked arrogantly. She curtseyed with amazing grace, delicacy, and elegance that easily surpassed Eva's attempt. Eva chuckled happily.

"Thinking about the balls, again?"

"Ahh, that was fun," Morgan sighed, genuinely nostalgic.

"It was," Eva agreed with a wide grin. She chuckled as she commented, "As I remember it, you were the best dancer and had all the boys drooling over you. This was before you were scary as all hell, I believe."

"Ah, they were fun to toy with," Morgan commented with a sigh.

"Okay, maybe you were just secretly scary as all hell back then," Eva laughed, then sighed quietly. "I do miss those balls, though. The dances here can't compare." She sighed once more and began to waltz down the hall with an invisible partner. Morgan smirked and shook her head.

"Well, you haven't gotten any worse," she mused quietly. Eva laughed, and then she suddenly brightened with a sudden thought of brilliant idiocy.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Eva challenged, waltzing back towards the group.

"I need a partner to dance properly," was the predictable response. Eva grinned and was about to suggest that Morgan teach Logan how to dance, but the girl surprised Eva by saying, "Shall we annihilate her sad attempts of a waltz, Gabe?"

"Eh?" Eva murmured blankly.

"Of course," Gabe said with a sudden smirk and he and Morgan waltzed (quite literally) into the band room.

"Damn. Backfired," Eva sighed and then shrugged at Logan. "Shall we?" She asked with a wide grin.

"I don't dance," he said flatly.

"Come on, come on, it's fun!" Eva insisted, and pulled him into a dance, following Gabe and Morgan a little awkwardly into the band room. Both pairs were oblivious to the stares, until Eva felt two surprisingly intense glares burning holes in the back of her head and shoulder blades.

"Okay, I know the source of one," she thought. "But who…?" She glanced around and saw Rose. As soon as their eyes met, Rose flipped her head and completely snubbed Eva. "Eh? What'd I do?" She thought, before it clicked. "Oh shit. Well, congratulations, Morgan, I think we're in some sort of weird love triangle…square…something? How many corners does this thing have?" She thought rather sulkily.

"Cute. Get your instruments," Thomas snarled at them. Eva made a face behind his back but obliged him anyways.

"Eck, we have band practice today, don't we?" Eva realized aloud as she walked into the band room. She spotted Rose, Morgan, and Tara in a corner quietly discussing something. She pretended not to see them and hummed to herself while she put together her clarinet. Still, she could hear every word they uttered.

"I'm so happy for you, Tara!" Rose gushed. It seemed her previous anger had evaporated, or she had just tucked it away for the time.

"You are? I thought you don't like him?"

"That's just because we wanted you to…" Rose started absentmindedly, but Morgan elbowed her.

"We didn't like having our friend taken away from us," Morgan finished. It was surprisingly sappy for her. Eva nearly gave herself away by laughing, but she somehow managed to control herself.

"That won't happen! I love you guys!" Tara said, genuinely touched.

"We love you too! It's so great that you found such a perfect guy! He's just like Edward!" Rose said cheerfully. It seemed the three vampires tensed, waiting to see if their plan would work.

"He _is_ Edward," Tara pointed out dreamily.

"So, he's a vampire?" Morgan asked as if she was kidding around.

"Of course! He even told me he'd never drink my blood because he loves me too much, but I'll talk him into it so we can be together forever!" The conversation paused. Morgan and Rose were gaping at her for a moment.

"He's…he's a vampire?" Rose managed to inquire.

"Yup! But don't tell anyone, okay? He told me not to tell people because some group would come after him, but I trust you guys!"

"You shouldn't," Morgan muttered under her breath, but Tara couldn't hear this.

"Heh, now we can kill the rake," Eva whispered jovially. She glanced over to see Morgan smirk evilly.

"We better get to class. Thomas' about to start!" Rose squeaked and hurried away. Tara left with her but Morgan stayed behind to put her clarinet together.

"Already planning out the attack?" Eva asked her quietly.

"Yeah. Cat'll be happy. She's been dying to make those explosives again."

"Those things? They didn't work last time, though. Or it didn't kill that vamp, anyways."

"Yeah, but she's been messing around with different things and she thinks it'll work."

"I hope it does. The rake has a lot more people than we do."

"That won't matter with my brilliant strategy," Morgan bragged with an evil grin.

"Oh? What strategy is this?"

"Same as always. Kill the stupid bastards." The two laughed darkly before heading out to the band room. Thomas was already starting warm-ups and shot them a nasty look.

"What took you so long?" He snapped.

"Sorry, we were gossiping," Eva said with a wink. She began laughing at Thomas' flabbergasted face, but before he could say anything, Morgan cut in.

"Sorry, won't happen again," she muttered, staring at him levelly. Morgan didn't have to use her memory suppression to get them off the hook; her glare was enough to make an arrogant coward like Thomas back down.

Eva quietly chuckled and the two sat down. Their daily hell began.


	7. Chapter 7

"She really thinks he's Edward?" Tori asked blandly, skepticism and mild disgust etched on her face.

"Yeah, and the moron went with it. He, apparently, confirmed her beliefs. What a dumbass!" Eva laughed.

"I guess this means I can try out my explosives!" Cat said happily.

"We need to come up with a good strategy. As much as I like Morgan's usual, "kill the bastards," approach, they outnumber us. It's about seven to fifty, at this point, but I'm not sure of the exact numbers," Dan stated quietly.

"It jumped again," Tori sighed.

"Seven? Don't you mean eight?" Morgan pointed out.

"Hmm? There's seven of us," Dan said with a small frown.

"What, you're leaving Logan out of the fight? Aww, you'd hurt his feelings if he heard you talking like that," Eva chuckled.

"I'm right here," Logan murmured, a little annoyed. Eva jumped slightly and turned around.

"When'd you get here?"

"I've been here," he pointed out.

"Damn, you're really good at camouflage."

"No, you're just oblivious," he pointed out.

"Not to everything," she pouted.

"Are you sure you can handle a vampire war? It's pretty intense," Will said a little doubtfully.

"I'm a werewolf. I'll be fine."

"He's pretty much as strong as us," Eva pointed out. There was a moment of silence before Dan returned to his plans.

"Anyways, eight to fifty is still ridiculous. Cat, do you have any sniping weapons?"

"Heck yes!" Cat replied enthusiastically.

"You and Rose will take them out from a distance. Only use explosives if it's necessary and if you're sure none of us will get hurt by it."

"Aww," she grumbled.

"So I'm assuming we're luring them somewhere?" Morgan asked quietly.

"That seems like the best way to go."

"What, no cloak and dagger operation this time?" Gabe commented as he entered the room sucking down a pint of blood.

"When was there a last time? Oh, wait, now I remember," Will said with a nod of his head. He was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" Logan asked, awed. Morgan smirked rather arrogantly.

"Privileged information," she stated quietly.

"Wrecking havoc, basically," Eva supplied.

"We just step in a little when things start to get ugly," Tori explained further.

"Like with Hitler," Rose piped in.

"Ooh, he was a fun bastard to kill," Eva said with a bright grin.

"Did you really have to burn everything down afterwards?" Morgan sighed.

"I told you, he pissed me off and I lost control," Eva stated adamantly.

"You…this is messed up," Logan stated, but surprised everyone (including himself) by laughing. "Should've figured," he muttered. Morgan's face formed into a surprisingly broad smirk that lasted longer than it normally would.

"Welcome to the family."

"Hmm," Eva said, watching the two thoughtfully and cackling happily.

"Can we get back to the plan?" Dan asked with a frustrated sigh.

"We have no attention span," Tori said with a sigh and laughed. Dan stared at her a moment before blushing and returning to his papers. Cat, Morgan, and Eva exchanged knowing glances before tuning into the conversation.

"I get to kill Edgar," Will stated firmly once the planning was complete.

"Hell no, I've got dibs!" Eva exclaimed, scowling for a moment.

"No way, I called it first!" Cat argued.

"I'm the leader, I kill him," Gabe joined in.

"What? It's my problem!" Will interjected hotly.

"No, he's definitely all our problems," Morgan said rationally.

"He's my arch nemesis since 1892!"  
"He has us there," Cat murmured to Eva, Morgan, and Gabe.

"How would Tara feel if you killed her boyfriend?" Eva inquired suddenly. Will hesitated before he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. She'll hate us all anyways. Let me do it," he pleaded.

"Fine, fine," Eva sighed.

"Wait, I want to kill him," Gabe argued.

"You can kill him if Will dies or something," Eva said, patting his arm consolingly. He sulked a moment before getting over it.

"Anyone else think we're a little too bloodthirsty?" Tori asked suddenly.

"Nope," Cat, Morgan, and Eva replied instantly. The conversation abruptly stopped when something flew through the window. Instantly seven people leapt out of their seats.

"They came already?" Dan asked, surprised but ready to face them.

"Damn, we're not ready," Gabe hissed.

"Speak for yourself," Will growled and rashly darted out the door. Eva and Logan must have had the same sentiments because they rushed after him.

"Wait, you moron! Think about it!" Gabe roared. He darted outside, the other four behind him. The seven stopped short when they spotted the young vampire hunter. The amount of weapons he carried was almost ridiculous. However, his grim expression was anything but comical.

"It's just the brat," Eva said with a sigh.

"Damn. What a disappointment," Morgan scoffed.

"At least I have time to get my weapons now," Cat rationalized. However, Rose took this time to appear.

"What's happening?" She demanded.

"Go back inside," Eva ordered her, attempting to usher her back in before the vampire hunter could have his revenge. However, instead of listening as Rose would normally do, she jerked out of Eva's grasp.

"No! Stop treating me like a little child! I'm capable of defending myself!" She said hotly, unconsciously shooting Logan a sly glance. Morgan growled something under her breath.

"Technically, you are," Dan stated matter-of-factly. "You were turned when you were ten."

"Not helping," Morgan sighed as Rose's face turned bright red. However, before she could say anything else, a sleek arrow shot through the air and slammed into Rose's abdomen. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees. The group instantly turned to her.

"That's why…" Eva moaned. "Come here, I'll help you…" Rose pushed Eva weakly away.

"I don't want help from _you_," she hissed. Eva tensed and straightened.

"I'll take her in," Tori quietly offered and disappeared for a short moment.

"Gabe, this one's mine," Eva murmured. For once her face was passive with barely controlled rage. Her silver eyes burned as she turned and approached the hunter.

"Eva, remember the pact!" Dan called after her.

"It's too late for that! You already broke the contract!" The vampire hunter snapped.

"Huh? The pact is something we made between us. It doesn't have anything to do with you," Eva said, perplexed. For a moment her anger was forgotten as confusion overcame her. "What contract are you talking about?" The hunter seemed to purple with indignant anger and shock.

"You…you forgot the contract? How could you?" He demanded.

"Um…my memory sucks?" Eva said with a sudden sheepish grin. The brat began cursing under his breath and pulled out an old, neatly folded piece of paper from the depths of his pocket. After carefully unfolding it, he read, "I, Evelyn Alexandra Hawkings, swear that I (as well as the rest of my clan) will never harm a human in exchange for letting the vampire, Rosemary Grace Madison, live. Failure to uphold the contract is punishable by death." He jolted when he realized Eva was at his side and reading over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I remember signing this," she said happily. "That was right after Rose was born and she was about to fight this vamp hunter…your ancestor, right?" He nodded curtly and quickly stepped away from Eva.

"Eva, stop bringing us into your damn contracts without telling us about it!" Gabe growled.

Eva grinned a little cheekily and replied, "Sorry! It was the only way the guy was going to let Rose go, and we had already said 'no killing humans,' so…" She ended with a shrug. "Okay, so now that I…" Her words were cut off when she found the boy attacking her with a sword, of all things. She ducked under the blade easily and tackled him, easily pinning the boy to the ground.

"Amateur," Cat muttered with some disgust.

"Oy, the other part of the agreement was that your kind wouldn't hurt us _unless_ we hurt a human. 'Failure to uphold the contract is punishable by death,'" she quoted.

"You broke the contract," the boy gasped. Eva was crushing his chest enough to make breathing uncomfortable.

"No, you twit, you did! Shit, I told you that Rose didn't hurt anyone!"

"And what of all the new vampires popping up everywhere? I found the nest last night and I counted sixty-three vampires, some of which I recognized! How can you say you haven't been hurting humans?" He spat.

"Hey, don't pin that rake's actions on us. We're about to deal with him, so calm down!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Jesus," Eva sighed and raked her hand over her face absentmindedly. The brat took advantage of her loosened grip and punched her with enough force to have her head snapping backwards. Had she not moved, she would have found a stake in her heart. Instead, it stuck in her thigh.

"God, your aim sucks! How the hell did you manage that?" She hissed, trying to bite back the pain.

"Evelyn, move!" Gabe roared. Eva winced and shook her head, not daring to look at him.

"Let it slide, Gabe! He's just a kid." She could feel the intensity of his glare on the back of her neck and she winced, shrinking down as if it would make her escape it. "Sorry, kid, you really screwed up this time." Glumly she slid away. As soon as she did Gabe had lifted the boy up in the air by the neck.

"I warned you!" He snarled viciously. "Now you've hurt two of my family, and you've broken your own damn contract." He tossed the boy away from him with enough force to break the brat's arm and leg.

"Gabe, please!" Eva protested. The snapping sound echoed in her ears and she shuddered.

"He's just a kid, and a crappy fighter at that. Let him go," Cat said quietly, though her voice held the same traces of sympathy as Eva's.

"He's not worth it," Morgan added in.

"He did break the contract," Tori argued. At several shocked stares shot her way, she shrugged. "I'm just pointing it out."

"Devil's advocate, as usual," Morgan muttered, managing a smirk. As Gabe continued towards the brat, Logan started forwards, but Morgan held him back. "I wouldn't cross him when he's like this. You'll be torn apart."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He growled.

"Eva can handle it," Dan said quietly.

"Eh? Why me?" Eva protested. "I'm not fighting him! I'm not suicidal!"

"Yeah, but it's obvious that…" He started, but Tori cut him off.

"Don't waste your breath. She won't get it," she sighed.

"What? Won't get what? Come on now, that's not fair!" Eva protested.

"Guys, really not the time," Cat said shortly, motioning to Gabe. He picked the brat up again and punched him in the face. The crunching of the brat's face was enough to force Eva forward.

"Gabriel, you asshole! If you hurt him anymore I'll never forgive you, you cold sadistic bastard!" Eva screeched furiously.

"Bingo," Dan whispered as Gabe stopped. He turned and returned Eva's glare, but he didn't last a second once he spotted the genuine tears welling in Eva's eyes.

"Nice to know the boss is so easily manipulated," Morgan muttered sarcastically.

"Like she would use that intentionally," Cat snorted dryly.

"Doubt she knows how to," Will said with a small smile. It was probably better that Eva had been tuning out the conversation in question, and was now drying her eyes in relief as Gabe returned, the unconscious vampire hunter slung over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said a little weakly, but sent Gabe a wide smile. Gabe faltered and nearly dropped the brat. Somehow he recovered and took the kid inside, Eva skipping in behind him despite the wound on her leg that was bleeding profusely.

"Eva, you're bleeding too much," Morgan pointed out impassively.

"Hmm, I think he hit an artery!" She replied happily. Morgan just sighed.

"So, can we go kill the rake now?" Cat asked earnestly.

"Let's see, two of us are down, including our healer. I don't think now's a good time," Dan said a little sarcastically.

"Dang!"

"They're just going to keep growing in number. Shouldn't we just take them out as soon as possible?" Tori inquired.

"Let's bomb them!" Cat said with evil glee.

"That's a little too obvious. The humans will notice," Dan argued.

"Yes, but that will reduce their numbers some, and we can lure the survivors and easily pick them off," Morgan pointed out.

"The Vulcans…"

"Can shove it. I like Morgan's idea," Will said enthusiastically. Dan sighed and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Let's talk to Gabe first. See what he wants to do," he suggested finally.

"Fine, fine. Ruin my fun," Cat grumbled.

"If you know Gabe's going to say no, then it's probably not a good idea," Tori informed her sister, mostly to annoy her. Cat instantly glared at her twin and the two began to bicker.

"Is it just me or do they enjoy doing this?" Dan sighed. Morgan smirked and strolled lazily into the house. Logan and Will followed suit, and eventually Dan did as well when he realized the twins wouldn't be done for a while.

"Gabe, are you trying to heal him or kill him?" Morgan asked skeptically, watching as the giant man was ruthlessly bandaging up the brat.

"It'd be better if he was conscious," he growled ferociously as he set the brat's leg.

Dan shuddered. "It's probably better that he's not. Here, let me finish up."

"I've got it," Gabe growled, but was brushed aside. "Hey! Damn it, no one treats me like I'm the boss."

"Try acting like one then," Logan stated coolly. Next to him, Morgan sighed and shook her head as Gabe's face darkened. Their fight was interrupted when they heard Rose's angry shouts.

"Get the hell away from me! I don't want to see you anymore!" They heard a door slam, quiet, rapid footsteps, and then the front door opened and closed quietly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gabe snarled, moving forward, but Morgan stopped him.

"It's fine, just a cat fight. I'll deal with it. Just don't kill Logan, okay?"

"Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Please," Morgan pouted a moment, and the rare expression had Gabe's face darkening even more.

"Don't tell me…" He whispered so that Logan couldn't make it out.

"Hmm?" Morgan asked flatly.

"You can't possibly…"

"What?"

"Shit," Gabe growled and rubbed his face with a large hand. "We don't need a damn dog!"

"Please, Daddy?"

"Shut up, Morgan," Gabe growled. Abruptly an idea flicked in his brain and he stared down Logan quietly. "I'll consider," he decided, and strode into the kitchen for more blood.

"What the hell?" Logan asked quietly. Morgan smiled brightly for a moment before her personality took over.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing," she finished rather flatly, but she couldn't completely get the happiness from her tone.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. One of these days, it'll all work out."

"Yeah, it's only taken how long so far? A hundred years?" Cat snorted, popping into the room.

"I think it's been about a hundred and seventy-five or so," Tori corrected.

"Hell, he probably loved her since he sired her." Morgan shook her head and sighed.

"He loves who?" Logan asked blankly.

"I think he's as daft as Gabe is," Tori said with a giggle.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Eva will fill you in once she figures it out," Cat chuckled, clapping Logan on the shoulder.

"Damn, Eva. She's probably sulking right about now," Morgan remembered.

"Hmm? What happened?" Tori asked in a surprisingly good (and completely absentminded) English accent.

"No clue."

"Drama?" Cat inquired.

"Most likely."

"Dang."

"I've got physics," Tori said quickly and darted away.

"Same!"

"You don't even take physics, goddamnit!" Morgan yelled after Cat's retreating back with surprising emotion.

"I'll go…help them," Dan stated quietly and hastily left.

"Well, crap," Morgan sighed.

"I could go," Logan volunteered.

"Girl stuff," Morgan sighed, and darted away. Logan stared after her back and sighed, just as Gabe re-entered the room, a bag of blood in hand.

"I saw that," he said smugly.

"What?" Logan asked, alarmed and wary of the man whom he used to be fighting.

"So, you like Morgan?" Logan stared at him blankly, but his ears turned bright red.

"Good. Now I don't have to kill you," Gabe said with a nod and plopped down on the couch. "Eva would've killed me if I did," he muttered under his breath, slurping at the bag.

"Right," Logan said slowly. Abruptly an idea occurred to him. "So that's why you hated me. You like Eva," he chuckled. Gabe glared at him and was about to retort something, but it was at this point that the brat decided to wake up.

"Oww," he moaned, clutching at his arm.

"Don't move so much," Gabe snarled. The brat saw the vampire and werewolf and froze, terrified.

"Relax. I won't eat you. I already have my snack." He motioned to the bag he was just about done with. The brat shuddered violently.

"Don't make him sick," Logan warned.

"Ordering me around, dog?" Gabe asked, though his tone was far less dangerous than before. Logan smirked, narrowing his eyes at the slightly larger man.

"Someone has to make up for your incompetence." The two chuckled, still staring each other down.

"Wait, you're friends now? I'm confused," Will said quietly, entering the room. He had been with Rose.

"How's Rose?" Gabe asked, ignoring the question.

"Sleeping."

"I'll kill her!" The brat suddenly growled, attempting to move. Gabe's lethal glare had him freezing once more.

"You really don't understand your position, do you?" He snarled quietly. "I recommend you shut the hell up and go back to sleep."

"Very comforting," Logan muttered quietly and was rewarded with a glare. Gabe's eyes flicked to Will once more.

"What was the commotion about earlier?"

"I don't know. Eva came in and Rose had a fit and kicked her out again. I tried to follow her, but I lost her in the woods. Then Morgan came and sent me back to look after Rose," he explained.

"What the hell's up with those two?" Gabe murmured, frowning. He knew they were close. Nothing like this had happened before.

"They'll get over it. Right now we need to kill Edgar," Will stated, bringing the conversation back to important matters. Gabe sighed and nodded.

"Talk to Dan about coming up with a good plan. Now that Eva and Rose are injured, we need to be even more careful than before," Gabe ordered.

"Roger," Will nodded and hurried away, grim determination on his face.

"Everything always happens at once, doesn't it?" He sighed before looking back at the brat. He was glaring at his captors.

"Pretty brave, are we?" Gabe muttered with an evil smirk. He loomed over the brat, an evil grin spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eva! Where the hell are you?" Morgan called, wandering through the forest. She sighed, annoyed. Finally, she found the girl at the top of a huge tree. Morgan made a face and warily began to climb after Eva. "Shit, did you have to come up here?" She asked, her voice flatter than normal.

"Go away," Eva said sulkily, burying her face in her arms.

"You're…you're really crying. Again. Twice in one day. That's a record for you."

"Shut up!" Morgan stared at Eva, unused to hearing pure pain and anger in the peppy girl's tone.

"What the hell did Rose do?" She finally asked. Eva let out a wail that nearly had her falling out of the tree. Morgan yelped in a rather high pitch and grabbed frantically at Eva. "Why…did…you…climb…up…here…you…asshole!" Morgan growled. Fed up, she began to climb down to earth, dragging a still-sobbing Eva with her.

"Let go! Leave me alone!"

"You're making a fuss out of nothing," Morgan grumbled once they were on ground.

"Which is why I want to be alone! So humiliating!"

"Relax. You've done much more embarrassing things before, trust me. I've witnessed most of them." There was a pause before Eva broke down.

"Rose hates me!" She wailed. "She thinks I like Logan but I don't and she does like him but I didn't know because she didn't damn well tell me and so now she's jealous and thinks I'm flirting with him and I'm going to steal him away from her but I'm not because we're just friends and he likes you anyways…" She trailed off, her tears dried when she reflected on what she said. "Oops."

Morgan blushed and stared at the ground, at a loss for words.

"Well, I suppose it'll work out because you like him too. Hey, werewolves are immortal, too, did you know? They're a lot like us," she said, suddenly happily. "Hey, hey, are you going to ask him out? Hmm? Or are you going to wait for him to do it. You might wait a while because he's a little slow about that. Just don't play with him because he's not an asshole like the other guys," she finally finished.

"I won't," Morgan muttered. Eva grinned broadly, realizing the depth of Morgan's affections for the werewolf.

"Now, what to do about Rose? Well, she can deal," Eva finally decided. "Ah, I feel much better now. Rose is going to be pissed, though."

"We can't help how she feels, or how we feel. You can't just stop loving Gabe on a whim, right?"

"Right, that's exactly…shit," Eva stopped and glared at Morgan. "Bastard."

"About time you admitted it."

"Shut up. Now, what to do about Tori and Dan. And we still need to find a guy for Cat and Rose. Otherwise they'll be lonely. Oh, and Will. Damn his luck, falling for such a girl! I'll kick her ass later," Eva decided.

"Hopeless romantic," Morgan muttered with a smirk.

"Shh! Don't say that too loud or I'll lose my street rep!"

"You don't have a street rep. Do you even know what that is?"

"Something cool?"

"Pathetic."

"Hey, one day I might get one."

"Just like you'll be infamous?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"Damn right!" Eva said determinedly. Morgan just chuckled. Eva made a face, but laughed and returned to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

The glaring contest lasted a few moments before the kid was forced to turn away. "Look, you don't know Rose. She wouldn't kill your family. We have our blood supply. People donate it."

"You trick them!" The brat cried, outraged.

"You're right. We should just go back to hunting them instead," Gabe retorted sarcastically.

"You're monsters!"

"Shit, kid," Gabe sighed, exasperated. He stared levelly at the kid. "I'm going to say this one last time. "We didn't kill your family. I don't know who did, and frankly I don't give a damn. Go kill the right vamps, okay?"

The brat abruptly began to weep. Alarmed, Gabe took a step backwards, as did Logan.

"What do we do?" Gabe hissed, panicking.

"I don't know!"

"Damn dog."

"Useless leech!" They began to argue while the brat continued to sob until finally Eva and Morgan returned.

"What the hell? Gabe, did you make him cry?" Eva asked sternly, sitting down next to the brat and patting his head comfortingly.

"I thought that was my job," Morgan said wickedly, standing next to Logan.

"It wasn't my fault! I just told him we didn't kill his family!" Gabe protested.

"Panicking over some tears, Gabe? You're getting soft. I remember a time when you ripped a…" Morgan started with a smirk, but the intensity of Gabe's glare stopped her. "Then again, I could be wrong." She chuckled.

"What is up with that?" Logan wondered aloud.

"What?" Morgan responded.

"His death glare. It's…amazing."

"He's really old," Morgan grinned. "He has more pull over younger vampires, and that's just one form of it, I guess."

"That and he's bloody evil," Eva piped in, still comforting the brat. He seemed to have given up his anger and was sobbing into her shoulder. Gabe glared at her.

"Don't worry, boss, that's just one thing she loves about you," Morgan added in helpfully. Both Gabe and Eva blanched. Then Morgan yelped in pain as Eva shot a small ball of heat at her.

"You bastard!" Morgan snarled, though there was a playful smirk on her face. "Come on, someone had to do it. It's taken you a hundred and eighty years." Eva paused a moment, her red face devious. Abruptly it turned into a cheerful smile.

"You're right. I think I'll return the favor and save you the wait. Logan, Morgan loves you!" She said in a singsong voice.

Logan's face went completely blank while Morgan flushed. Irately, she shot a black orb at Eva that smacked her in the forehead, leaving a small red mark.

"Owww that hurt!" Eva moaned, but laughed.

"Um…can you let go of me now? I don't want to be hit," the brat suddenly murmured, realizing he was in the middle of a war zone.

"Feeling better?" Eva asked brightly.

"Not really," he grumbled.

"Well, at least you're not mad at us anymore. Now you can get your revenge! Want us to help?"

"We can't. Vulcans," Gabe said shortly.

"Right. Well, we can cheer you on. And maybe teach you to fight. That might help." The boy managed to chuckle weakly.

"Hey, does anyone else understand the random mood changes? I mean, first he hated us, now he instantly trusts us. Same with you two. You just suddenly forget all your past pissing matches and are friends now? What the hell is up with that shit? It's like having people instantly falling in love! It's complete bullshit," Morgan asked skeptically.

"Didn't that happen with you and Logan?" Eva wondered aloud.

"Shut up. No one gives a damn at this point," Gabe growled.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's just in this for the money?" Eva sighed, continuing despite Gabe's command.

"Like this would sell," Morgan smirked.

"Hey, _Twilight_ did and that's possibly shittier than this."

"Even if this did sell, we'd probably have a million law suits on our hands for copyright infringements," Dan said, popping his head into the room.

"Came back since the drama ended, hmm?" Morgan said, glaring at him. He coughed delicately and adjusted his glasses rather than bothering to answer. Tori and Cat poked their heads into the room as well.

"Oh, good, Eva's back to normal," Cat said and joined the group.

"And it looks like everyone's friends again," Tori stated after studying the group.

"We were just talking about that. Anyways, Morgan, why don't you teach the kid how to fight."

"I don't want to waste my time," Morgan said instantly.

"I'll do it!" Eva volunteered enthusiastically.

"Great. We'll have two people bouncing around the battlefield," Cat sighed.

"Booooo!" Eva whined.

"Then you do it," Tori told her twin.

"It's your turn!"

"It is not!"

"It is so!"

"No way! I trained Will last. It's your turn."

"Dang, she's right." Cat groaned.

"Um…my leg's broken," the brat pointed out.

"Oh, we should get Rose to heal him."

"She's hurt, too."

"Nah, she's okay now. She healed herself," Will said popping into the room.

"Nice timing, of course," Morgan said sarcastically, shaking her head and flipping her black hair over her shoulder. It settled over her eye once more, as it was supposed to. The damn emo kid.

"She couldn't heal herself before," Eva said, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Power up or something. She did it automatically so she can't really control it," Will explained with a shrug. The girl in question slid into the room, sending Eva an evil look before moving onto the boy. Eva's body tensed and her smile froze, yet she showed no sign of breaking down. Quietly Rose healed the boy.

He was staring up at her with a look of pure awe and love that had Morgan gagging.

"Egad! No! No more instantaneous love! It's too lazy!" She moaned, but was ignored because no one else wanted to acknowledge the gross inevitable. Rose went back to glaring at Eva. Eva returned the glare in spades. Shocked, the girl fled the room to sulk elsewhere.

Gabe patted Eva's shoulder comfortingly and was happily surprised when she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ew. I'm kind of sorry that I spilled that one now. PDA," Morgan grumbled, disgusted.

"I'm sure Logan could use some loving. Go and have fun," Eva replied rather wickedly. She cackled when the two blushed.

"Instant love? Again?" Cat asked, appalled.

"I doubt it'll be the last time," Eva said cheerfully.

"Yeah, there's still two of us left," Cat joked with a groan.

"No, I think there were enough hints that Tori and Dan love each other that it will be natural enough. I just worry about you," she explained with a shrug and her usual bright grin. Tori and Dan both blushed, horrified.

"Oh come on, you knew it was coming," Morgan stated flatly.

"Shiz! Not cool! I _hate_ instant love!" Cat protested loudly. It was then that everyone heard a loud shout.

"Surrender now and we'll spare your lives!"

"Is that your vamp hunting friends or the Rake?" Eva asked quietly, tilting her head in an inquisitive manner.

"I don't have vampire hunter friends, and my family's dead, so I'm guessing it's the rake. Wait, who's the rake?" The brat asked, confused.

"That's the vampire that most likely killed your family. He's a real pain in the butt," Cat grumbled.

"Shit, he came here," Gabe growled, moving to action. "Morgan, Eva, and I will go talk to them. Everyone else, grab weapons and get ready. Tell Rose to shape up and be ready. Kid, how's the leg?"

"Fine."

"Can you fight?"

"No," Eva muttered. She winced at Gabe's glare but quickly went on, "His fighting sucks! He'll get killed in seconds."

"Kid, go snipe with Cat. Keep out of their way and don't pick us off, got it?"

"Right," the kid said with a decisive nod.

"Let's go."

The three vampires headed outside, followed by Logan. Whether or not Gabe cared about this wasn't important. At this moment Cat darted out next to them, an odd contraption in her hand.

"They've surrounded the house. There's at least two hundred out there. Worse yet, the rake…" She trailed off and noticed the vampire that had called attention to the vampires. "Shit!" She yelled, as she abruptly realized that she had fallen victim to the crazed and rather pointless parody's insane whims.

"What?" Gabe snapped, looking around. "Shit," he hissed.

"Which one?" Eva asked kindly.

"That one," she glumly nodded at the man who was watching them quizzically.

"Him? Not bad."

"Your taste sucks," Morgan added in. Eva just giggled, even harder when Morgan groaned, "Does that mean we can't kill him?"

"Yes," she chirped at the same time Gabe growled, "No." They began to bicker about the matter until Cat's love shouted again.

"What's your choice?"

The group turned and looked at him.

"Don't you hate how we completely ignore dangerous situations like this?" Morgan sighed.

"It's worse that they don't take advantage of this and kill us. Idiots," Cat scoffed.

"Let's be happy we're still alive then," Logan said tensely.

"Surrender now!" Cat's love yelled again. Before Gabe could respond, Eva cut in.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name!"

"Um…Austin," he said hesitantly.

"Want to join our side? This one here – mmph!" The rest of Eva's words were cut off by Cat's hand.

"She likes you," Morgan finished. Austin blushed and stood awkwardly.

"Traitor!" Someone yelled, and shot a bullet at Austin. It was blown up by a bolt of lightning. The vampire in question was also struck down by the lightning. He lay on the ground twitching.

"Ooh, you pissed off Cat," Eva commented with a chuckle. "Hope you don't mind being fried to death. Of course, if you do, I can always burn you to death, no problem. I enjoy a barbeque once in a while."

"Who's next?" Cat asked evilly.

"Oh shit, she went onto Morgan level. Wait, what would happen if Morgan went eviler? Logan, jump in the line of fire!" Eva suggested.

"I think it'd be better if Gabe got mad. Why don't you go and charge them, hmm?" Morgan asked wickedly.

"Okay!"

"No! Stay here, damn it. Morgan, stop giving her stupid ideas," Gabe growled.

"Yeah, she gets enough of those on her own," Cat piped in.

"Gabriel! Where's William?"

"He probably has a sniper rifle aimed on your head," Morgan muttered. Gabe shot her a look to shut her up.

"What do you want, Edgar?" Gabe growled.

"Your lives, of course. I'll either have you dead or serving my every whim."

"I'd commit suicide first. No, wait, I'd kill him and then kill myself Or maybe I'd just kill him. Either way, you're dead, Edgar," Eva said cheerfully.

"You can't kill my Edward!" Someone screamed. The group turned as a figure struggled past the ranks of Edgar's vampires to cling onto his arm. "You guys, I love him! You can't fight each other! You're all vampires! Can't you get along?"

"Oh right, that's what I was going to tell you. He brought Tara into this," Cat muttered with a sigh.

"No, not really, mostly because he's turning, well, everyone he can into a vampire. Because he's a prick. Oh, and his name's Edgar. ED-GAR," Eva finished loudly.

"You can't! I love him!"

"You love an illusion," Will shouted. "You love a fictional character, not that jerk."

"That sounds bitter, William," Edgar said smugly.

"It's the truth and you know it. Why else would she call you 'Edward,' dumb ass?" Morgan snarled. There was a pause.

"Surrender or die," Edgar shouted angrily.

"Are you really in any position to ask that?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, he really is," Gabe whispered in return.

"A bunch of brats versus us? Yeah right," Morgan scoffed.

"We're out numbered," he pointed out.

"Size isn't everything," Eva chirped.

"Can we not make sexual innuendos now please?" He sighed. Morgan just giggled.

"Pay attention to me!" Edgar snapped.

"But you're so boring," Eva whined. Edgar's face purpled with rage and his mouth began working rather curiously.

"Kill them!" He roared. Instantly the vampires charged the house. They stopped, screaming in agony and rage, as a wall of fire surrounded the house. Some were forced into the fiery wall and soon died.

"Young 'uns don't have much stamina," Morgan commented wryly.

"Practice makes perfect," Eva chirped. Instantly the sound of sniper rifles filled their ears. The vampires began falling before they could reach the house, though there were too many to be completely taken care of. However, the majority of the vampires rushing the front of the house were blown to bits due to a few of Cat's improved explosives. The survivors hurriedly retreated to the main group, cowering in the shelter of large numbers.

"I don't think the Vulcans will care too much if we annihilate them all, will they?" Morgan asked, her voice louder than usual to be heard over the din of battle. She shot down two of the vampires with one of her many shot guns. Eva was standing next to her, wielding elbow blades formed from fire.

"Who would?" She asked, cackling happily as she decapitated one of the vampires.

"Where's Edgar?" Will demanded, popping up between the girls, wielding a large gun in one hand and a machete in the other.

"Hiding," Gabe growled, motioning towards the back of the mass of vampires. He took out several with a swipe of his giant broadsword. Logan was a little ahead of him. He had shifted into a wolf and was now tearing the vampires apart limb by limb.

"That's attractive," Eva commented.

"You can't talk," Morgan pointed out, motioning to Gabe. He had just ripped a vampire's head off with his bare hands.

"God, I love that man," she sighed with a broad grin.

"Damn, you're sick," Morgan sniggered. Her laughter stopped when one of the younger vampires managed to shoot her in the abdomen.

"Morgana!" Eva screamed. Her cry was echoed by that of a wolf. Eva looked over in time to see Logan vibrating with rage. There was a second growl before he charged the vampires with renewed strength and vigor. "Damn," Eva muttered as she hastily helped Morgan inside to Rose.

"Morgan!" She moaned.

"It's not that bad. Stop making a fuss," Morgan grumbled. At this point, Will, Tori, and Dan rushed downstairs.

"Kid's doing the sniping," Dan explained quickly.

"Hand-to-hand combat is so much more satisfying," Tori said, flourishing a thin sword in front of her.

"Bloodthirsty," Dan sighed, but his eyes were alight with adrenaline. Eva winced as she heard the screams of the dying, mostly from the lethal twins.

"I've got it. You go now," Rose snapped. It seemed there was a snapping sound and Eva's face contorted.

"Oh shit," Morgan sighed. "I'm fine. I'm going back out there." She tried to rise but Eva pushed her back down.

"You can shut the hell up any time now, Rosemary! I'm getting damn sick of your bratty bullshit. I'm sorry you're a little jealous, but stop taking it out on other people! Christ, you didn't even get the right person to get pissed at, you dumbass! Logan and _I _are just friends. Logan and _Morgan_ are a couple. And I'm sorry if you don't like that, but frankly I don't give a damn. Get over it, or leave. I won't put up with your attitude anymore, got it?" Her eyes flashed furiously as Rose's filled with tears. "Now heal Morgan and get your head in the battle. You don't do that, you'll get killed." With that she stormed out of the room. Moments later, there was a huge explosion and screaming.

"Way to piss her off," Morgan said quietly as Rose healed her.

"You…you and Logan?" She asked quietly, trembling with anger and pain.

"Yeah. But let's do this catfight later, shall we?" The healing done, she rose and went outside again, limping slightly. Though healed, she was slightly weakened. That would wear off with rest, though she didn't have time to do so. Instead, she began her killing spree once more.

Tori and Dan were off in the center of one group, quickly and effectively taking them down. Cat was on a rampage of her own, backed by the brat's surprisingly accurate sniping. Just as Cat was about to finish off her group, her gun was sliced in half by Austin. There was pain in Cat's eyes as she discarded the gun and pulled out twin short swords.

They faced each other, both hesitant. Suddenly, Morgan popped up beside them.

"Don't kill each other if you don't want to, jeez. Austin, just join us. We'll take care of you, and you won't have to deal with the rake."

"Can I…can I do that? Edgar said we'd die if we betrayed him."

"The rake's full of shit. Let's not do this, okay? We'll just let this go like the moron wanted and let this damn hopelessly unrealistic love thrive, shall we?"

"Wait, you're actually _going_ with this?" Cat asked, appalled.

"Why the hell not? Besides, I'd really hate for you to kill him and then mope about it. Way too annoying."

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Will and Edgar charged each other. The survivors stopped to watch, naturally distracted when the "main characters" charged each other.

"I've longed to kill you," Edgar hissed.

"I think he's repressing other feelings," Morgan whispered, popping up next to Eva. The "good team" was grouped together in a ring around the only two fighting.

"Yeah, he does seem like he'd swing that way," Eva agreed. Suddenly the brat ran up to them.

"I found her!"

"What?"

"The girl who killed my family!" He pointed to a young vampire with long violet locks.

"Wow. She really does look like Rose," Tori commented.

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Okay, have fun. Just don't die, okay? Oh, here's a hint for you. Aim," Morgan advised him, and the youth ran off.

"Should we worry?" Eva wondered aloud.

"I'm honestly more worried about Will," Cat admitted, wincing as Edgar scored a blow on his shoulder. In Will's credit, he only winced and continued fighting. Soon he returned the favor and slashed Edgar's arm. He wasn't as graceful.

"You bastard!" He hissed, clutching the wound.

"Pussy!" Eva shouted. The opposing vampires glared at her. She flicked them off, lighting her middle finger on fire in the process. She laughed maniacally and stated, "Look, a flaming 'F you!'"

"Epic fail," Morgan sighed.

"Is it over already?" Gabe asked, surprised. Edgar lay slain on the ground while Will stood victorious.

"Crap! I blinked and missed it!" Eva complained. "It's like J.K. Rowling all over again!"

"Better than a ridiculously drawn out fight," Cat argued. "It gets boring after awhile."

"Damn Stephanie Meyers," Eva grumbled.

"Is that relevant?" Tori wondered quietly.

"Well, I bashed Rowling so I might as well toss in Meyers as well."

"Hey! J.K. Rowling is an amazing series! _Harry Potter_ is amazing!" Tara argued.

"True, but still…" Eva ended with a shrug.

"So anyways, I can't believe you guys killed Edward!" She suddenly moaned.

"Actually, Will did, because he's evil. Edgar, not Will. And for Christ's sake, his name is Edgar. Ed-GAR. Get it right, you moron!" Eva sighed and shook her head, exasperated.

"But…but…I loved him!" She protested.

"Eh, you'll get over it," Morgan said flatly. She suddenly shivered and glared at Gabe, who was glaring at the surviving vampires. Out of the two-hundred vampires, only about fifteen were left.

"So, only Will and Morgan got injured? These newbs suck!" Cat said disdainfully. She was standing next to Austin, both looking incredibly shy.

"Yeah, and we're just too good. We do this too much," Tori sighed.

"Guess so," Dan agreed, and randomly kissed her.

"Thank god!" Eva exclaimed. "This drama was really damn annoying!"

"Speaking of drama, where's Rose?"

"Um…she's…kissing the brat. What the hell?" Cat asked, disgusted.

"Eck, mushy ending!" Eva exclaimed.

"I guess she's over Logan," Morgan commented.

"Huh?" Was Logan's brilliant response.

"Don't' worry about it, oh observant one," Eva joked, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey, the brat survived the fight," Gabe said with surprise.

"Shocking, isn't it? He still can't fight. It's just she sucked worse," Morgan said dryly.

"How could you kill him? I hate you, Will!" Tara suddenly shouted and ran away. The vampires watched her go, and there was a group sigh.

"Um…can we stay with you guys?" Someone asked.

"Hell no," Morgan growled. "It's crowded enough as is."

"Aww, but I like taking in new puppies!" Eva exclaimed, petting one on the head.

"Okay, if you want to live with _that_, feel free," Gabe decided, motioning at Eva. They made faces and wandered away.

"Hey! Come back!" Eva protested. "Bastards!"

"Shut up, Evelyn," Gabe said quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her from chasing after them.

"Boo, no fun!"

"So, it's all over anyways. Man, it was surprisingly boring for what we've done in the past," Cat commented, a little disappointed.

"What'd you expect? Edgar's a damn wimp," Will growled. With that said, he went off to sulk.

"Ah, Tara hates him now. He'll deal," Eva said decisively.

"Damn, more drama. When will it end?" Morgan moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Will, I don't hate you. I'm sorry, you guys were right. I don't know why I really liked him! He's nothing like Edward, and he smelled a little weird. Besides, _Twilight_ is really lame now. Seriously, really trashy. I don't know why I liked it," Tara said with a careless shrug.

"Well, that ended quickly," Tori whispered.

"Can you forgive me?" She finished.

"Yeah! Of course!" Will said excitedly. "So, um, do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Sorry, but I gave up on vampires. I want a normal guy. Besides, I met this great guy last night and we're dating!" She said happily.

"Already? You bounce back quick," Tori stated with some surprise. Will looked heartbroken.

"His name is Saul and he's Canadian!"

"He's _Canadian_?" Morgan asked.

"His name is _Saul_?" Eva joined in.

"Lame!" Was the unanimous opinion. She wandered away, unspeakably happy as she hadn't realized (or didn't care) how she had hurt Will.

"Better luck next time?" Eva suggested.

"Dear God, can we leave this school now?" He asked, burying his head in his hands.

"Eh, soon enough. It might be better, seeing as the Vulcans could be on our asses soon."

"Oh Christ, let's just end this while we're ahead!" Tori groaned.

"When were we ahead?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"If we do, you know there'll be a sequel," Eva pointed out."

"Would we get to kill the Vulcans?" Cat asked brightly.

"Ooh, that would be fun!" Eva agreed.

"Dear god, just let this end!" Will moaned.

"Wait, we never asked the brat what his name actually is!" Eva protested.

"Me? Oh, I'm Jason."

"Hey, we can turn him, right?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Dear god, _he's_ the next Bella!" Eva laughed.

"Gross, we're following _that_ shitty plot?" Morgan groaned.

"What, you just figured that out?" Cat scoffed.

"Shut it. I'm done already," Gabe growled.

"Come on, it's fun!" Eva said, patting his head cheerfully. He gave her his infamous death glare, and she winced. "Oops. Okay, over!"

THE END

…

…

…

UNTIL THE SEQUEL:

NIGHTFALL II: THE QUEST FOR MORE MONEY


End file.
